


Getting Over, Getting Under

by ALPHAwolf



Series: How Tony Became Addicted to Coffee and Sex [2]
Category: Iron Man: Armored Adventures
Genre: Bad Coping Methods, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending?, M/M, Make up sex, Panic Attacks, Sequel, mentions of minor character death, recovery period, such irresponsible teenagers, taking it slow to make up for taking it way too fast before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Time heals all wounds… Unless those wounds get ripped open all over again.Sequel to 'What No One Sees'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally it is done! This is all either during or after Season 2 ;) Hope you enjoy!  
> This chapter is from ‘The Invincible Iron Man part 1: Disassembled’ and ‘part 2: Reborn!’ (episodes 1 and 2).

Aesthetic for this series can be found here-> <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172190391590/aesthetic-for-my-series-how-tony-became-addicted>

 

* * *

 

 

The first few weeks were the worst, like getting off a drug. Not that Tony knew what that was like, besides his attempt to give up coffee. One of his worst ideas yet, and he'd had a fair few. Without it he hadn't been able to give himself reason to get out of bed in the morning, often ending up forcefully dragged out by Pepper. When he'd finally given in he'd had to slowly exposed himself again, starting with Mochas, otherwise it just made him more miserable. He refused to acknowledge why.

That endeavour had been right before his trip to China, in search of his father... And Gene, if only to rip the bastard's balls off. It had been his best bet, suspecting the ass would be living it up in some high-end apartment in Hong Kong after acquiring all five rings.

Over a month had passed since.

Now the brunette sat in a Stark International jet, gazing out the window onto New York as it slowly drew closer. He smiled absently at the familiar sight he had flown over in his suit so many times before.

Tony clenched the arm rests as the plane began its decent towards the landing strip, swallowing the lump in his throat.

The flight back had been far better than his trip to The Orient. He had forgotten how to breath on the way there, not long after take-off, realizing the plane's interior looked exactly like his dad's private jet had. His chest had felt like it weighed a thousand tones as he had struggled for oxygen, gasping for air and clawing at his monitor.

Following that had been his first experience with alcohol. Thankfully there was no flight attendant, and the plane was automatically piloted, so there was no one there to hear his drunken sobs.

This time he took anti-anxiety medication before the flight, instead of a bottle of wine he had found in the mini-bar fridge.

So far the plane hadn't exploded, which was a good sign, but he still gripped the armrests whenever there was a hint of turbulence. He hadn't removed his backpack either, just in case. The possibility of Gene turning up and doing the same as he had done to Tony's father constantly nagged at the back of his mind.

Despite the anxiety attacks and seeking alcohol for comfort, he was fine. The nightmares had finally stopped, possibly because he wasn't sleeping so great with all the coffee, but besides that he was A-Okay. Absolutely perfect.

China had almost been like a way to quicken the healing process. He had practically drowned himself in things that reminded him of Gene (racist as he felt associating all things Chinese with the other), attempting to completely desensitize himself.

The brunette had gotten over him. He'd also gotten drunk for the second time. And the third... And the sixth.

Tony clenched his eyes shut and held the armrests as the plane touched down, rumbling loudly all around him as it slowed. The irony of a flying superhero afraid of a plane ride was almost too ridiculous, but here he was counting his breaths.

He'd needed the break from being Ironman, just for a while. Totally not because the last time he put on the suit he'd had a mental breakdown. It was fine, Rhodey was covering for him on the superhero side of things, with Pepper's help of course. It was good practice for them both.

The plane stopped steadily and Tony sighed in relief. Those 14 hours had passed like 12. No doubt Pepper was already waiting for him by the landing strip.

The brunette smiled and stood, ready to face home again.

 

§-(Jersey Makluan temple armoury scene)-§

 

Tony smiled as Pepper and Rhodey looked around at the new armoury with wonder a little project he had decided to distract himself with before going on his search. It would have been a shame just leaving the temple to crumble, but he had of course removed all the creepy statues that had tried to kill them before moving his things in.

The two would be even more impressed when they saw his latest project, which he was already looking at the specks for after being back for five seconds. He liked to keep busy, always focused on updating, inventing, and finding his father, if he really was alive... After his trip Tony was barely grasping the thread of belief Gene had tossed him. He was beginning to think it had just been another cowardly lie the other had said in order to get away.

Pepper drew Tony out of his internal thoughts quickly, going on about TV channels and using the advanced satellite to watch something, after he'd just asked her not to.

"Justin Hammer!" Pepper swooned, eyes goggling at the holo-screen. The brunette turned his attention to the moving image. What was that blond weapon's dealing brat doing on the news? Had he blown up a country while Tony was away? It was certainly graspable.

They'd met a few times previously, mostly at charity events, both being young heirs of big business. The older had come off as pleasant enough, but there was just something fake and... Slightly manic about him. Last time he'd seen him, Justin had actually asked Tony to help in the manufacturing of a vaporized zombie serum. 'Z-gas' he called it. That had been well over a year ago. Hopefully the blond had forgotten, and given up video-games. Tony held off a shiver. Playing video games with Hammer was an experience he never wanted to repeat. The other's laugh as he shot opponents had bordered on traumatizing.

Poor Pepper was going gaga over the madman, so he decided it safest not to mention he knew the other.

"Ugh, why are the cute ones always bad?" Pepper whined after his announcing the other a weapons dealer. He had to stop himself from muttering a 'you said it'.

He so did not need them thinking he was gay for Justin Hammer right now.

 

§-(Fight with Whiplash scene)-§

 

"EJECT!"

The release finally opened just as the suit exploded, flinging Tony in a haze of smoke and metal shards against a car. His skull collided with the metal violently, embedded shrapnel stinging his skin as his body burned from the close combustion.

How had it all gone wrong? Not even a week returned and he was already back in the game, risking his life once again. It was becoming apparent that either he had gone soft, or his enemies had gotten stronger. Possibly both.

Tong struggled to recall that he had to hide, head foggy and heart monitor crackling, not that he could hear it do so from the ringing of the explosion in his ears. Rather he felt it in his chest, and he was mildly surprised to find that crackling certainly wasn't a pleasant thing to feel.

In his daze, crawling across the gravel ground to shield himself from Whiplash's view behind the vehicle he had crashed into, he felt empathetic towards Rice Bubbles. They had to not only 'snap', 'crackle' but also 'pop', none of which sounded comfortable to do.

Tony groaned, or at least tried. He wasn't sure if he was in any state to make an audible sound at this point in time, which was probably for the best. Everything hurt so much he wasn't sure what everything was. His mind was barely grasping reality as he felt himself slip into gaps of darkness.

Was Rhodey okay? He barely had the strength to stay conscious, laying on his back fading in and out of black as he registered the other may be in trouble.

A silver blob invaded his blurred vision, interrupting his view of a sheep like cloud, or possibly a cloud like sheep. He had little time to wonder what is was before everything went black again.

"...-'s okay bro, you're gonna be okay-... " A voice was fading in and out, belonging to someone familiar. Rhodey? "...-gonna be fine, Tony..." No, no that wasn't Rhodey's voice anymore, it had melded into someone else's. Softer, more pronounced.

"Tony?"

Confused the brunette opened his eyes. It was blindingly bright, but still he could make out a figure above him, finding himself laying staring up into a pair of deep brown orbs.

"Gene?"

There was that signature smirk.

"Hey Stark."

 

§

 

"T-Tony!" Howard's breath had caught in his throat as he stopped walking. The older man sounded panicked, despite being face with nothing.

"What is it, old man?" Gene bit, no patients for the other's shenanigans with the unexplainable prickle at the back of his neck that had been harassing him the last five minutes.

"I just had a terrible feeling," the teen rolled his eyes, "something happened to my son, todays his- his birthday." He was all too aware of the fact. That's why they were doing this today. Distraction was after all the key to forgetfulness.

"Your son is far more resilient than you know, Stark." He clenched his fist, the rings garbing him in his black and gold armour. "Believe me, and believe this. I must be the true Mandarin, for I have found another piece of my destiny. Behold, the sixth Makluan temple!"

 

§

 

"Gene-" Tony was breathless, his lips wet and swollen. He was practically fighting for oxygen at this point as he was kissed over and over.

"Tony~" Gene had him laid out, whispering against his bare skin endlessly as the teen's heart thumped. "Tony~"

It hurt. His heart was throbbing and aching, the other's lips trailing down his neck to his chest, leaving a piercing sting.

"Tony~" It was too much. It burned, like the other's lips were that of the volcano temple's fire demon. He tried to push the body atop him away, but his arms wouldn't move. He was immobile, his chest spasming uncontrollably.

"-we get a doctor in her-!?" Sound's faded in and out, the other's tempting whispers having silenced. People were yelling. "-Someone help! We need a doctor! Someone help us!" Someone needed help. That was his job, wasn't it? But how was he supposed to help when he could barely breath?

Tony gasped, wide eyed as something sharp and cold suddenly penetrated his chest. The pain intensified as a shadowed figure stabbed him in the chest over and over. No... That wasn't a shadow, it was armour. Black armour, the metal lined in gold.

"Somebody- anybody!" It was all just pain and noise, a small sting in his arm before he felt his muscles go lax, his mind fading to black as a familiar form descended down with him, whispering sweet nothings he couldn't understand in his ear.

Gene...

 

§

 

"Hurry Stark, the trigger to the secret chamber must be hidden close by, you're not even looking." This had been so much easier back when he had Tony under his thumb. They'd been looking for well over an hour with nothing, that uncomfortable prickle at back of neck the entire time.

"Well call me crazy but I don't exactly want you to find all ten rings and conquer the planet, Gene." Tch, the small-minded fool.

"Now I see where your son gets his arrogance." At least when he did it though it was cute. "Refuse to help me and you'll never see Tony again." Saying the name aloud felt odd, the teen holding off a shiver at the intensified feeling at the back of his neck.

He armoured himself in a flash of light once again, refusing to feel uncomfortable in the face of his destiny.

"I've had enough! The sixth ring lies beyond this wall." Call it a hunch, but he was in the mood to blow through a wall.

Gene smiled under his mask as the huge hole revealed the sixth chamber. His instincts must have been heightened today.

"You first old man, just in case there are any... Traps." Howard frowned but obeyed, the would-be overlord following right behind.

Gene heard every cog as the man stepped onto the booby-trapped floor tile, activating the rooms defence.

He threw Howard out of the line of fire, his armour deflecting the first few flying razors that would have easily cut the man's head clean off, before he obliterated the rest.

"Gah, real noble of you Gene!" Apparently Tony inherited his sarcasm from Howard too. "Maybe next time the one wearing the magic rings goes first!" Of course he was given no gratitude for saving the other's life. It was as if the man didn't understand Gene didn't have to save him.

The Mandarin held out his arm, successfully stopping the old fool from approaching the guardian. He was as bad as his son.

"Behold, the Mandarin has found it. The sixth guardian!"

 

§

 

Tony groaned, his eyes slowly finding their way open. Things were oddly... White, and painful. His memories remained foggy, possibly due to his aching brain, but he could recall the explosion, and Whiplash, and Gene stabbing him for some reason (probably a dream as he didn't believe in premonitions).

Tony sighed, letting his eyelids slip back shut. After a moment his brows furrowed. Something unknown nagged at him. What was it? Had he forgotten-? He suddenly flashed his eyes open. Dammit, Whiplash had gotten away with Obadiah! His head throbbed at the recollection, making him squint and groan. Thankfully the pain subsided and he was able to sit up slowly, clutching his cold chest as it protested. It didn't hurt, it was just extremely uncomfortable, as if dissipating anaesthetic had taken the sting away, but left the ache.

Looking around he found that was most likely the case. He was in the hospital. Again. Thankfully this time it wasn't because his father's kidnapper had tried to blow him up.

Tony spotted his red t-shirt folded on the bedside table, managing to grab it and struggle it over his head.

Whatever needles had been in his inner elbow had already been removed, a small piece of cotton and medical tape covering the tiny holes. Their removal was probably the reason he had woken up, whatever sleeping drug they had given him quickly working its way out of his system. After drinking he had been surprised to learn his veins readily flushed out whatever he threw at them.

Tony removed the small covering from the underside of his elbow and bundled it up, pushing the bedcovers off and aiming for the trash bin across the room. The projectile hit its mark and Tony did a fist pump, already feeling stronger.

The door creaked open, catching his attention. A familiar white-haired man looked inside, seeming surprised to see him.

"Awake already?" The man asked as Tony smiled.

"Dr Yinsen!" The doctor returned the friendly smile, entering the room. "That's two times I owe you my life now."

"All I desire is you stop getting into ridiculous accidents." He really did try. To avoid accidence that was.

The doctor arrived at his bedside after taking the clipboard from the end of his bed.

"Allow me to check your vitals."

The brunette sat on the side of the bed silently, patiently waiting as the doctor checked everything over, with the exclusion of listening for a heartbeat. He did tap the monitor and contemplate its hum though, which was Tony's current equivalent.

It was as the man instructed him to pull his shirt back down that the teen had an epiphany. Perhaps his attraction to Gene was because of doctor Yinsen? He certainly wasn't physically attracted to the doctor, but the man had saved his life and was also from Asia. Not China, but it was a good argument if he ever needed it. Apparently it was common for people to fall in love with their nurses, 'Nightingale Syndrome' or something. He didn't see how doctors would be any different.

The excuse at least made him feel sort of less homosexual.

"I can't believe you recovered so quickly Tony! You might be out of here in a week!" The man announced, removing the torch that was shining into Tony's eye.

"A week? I-I'm... I can't wait that long doctor Yinsen." He had to save Obadiah, unfortunately.

"Well you're going to have to son. Nothing can be that urgent. Oh, by the way, you have visitors."

The doctor smiled and the door burst open, Pepper and Rhodey grinning in its wake.

"Happy birthday!" Tony smiled.

Seventeen and single. Well, at least he wasn't the only one.

 

§

 

Gene teleported left and right, avoiding The Melter's touch. He'd already learnt as the beast awoke that whatever it touched turned molten, and he certainly wouldn't want to be one of those things. Even the rock beneath its feet would begin to bubble if it stood in one place more than a moment.

The guardian was fast, it's long, dripping arms constantly reaching out for him as it screeched, trying to recapture the sixth ring.

It sat on Gene's finger, a dormant orange until he passed the test. The Test of Salvation. But was it his salvation, or simply the act of saving which would activate the ring? He could try saving someone else first and see if that worked.

Howard sat cowering in the corner as Gene smiled.

Perfect.

 

§-(Back in Hospital after Hospital Break)-§

 

"All I have to say to you Tony, is what would your father think of this?" The words were like a punch in the gut, Roberta's anger appearing to slowly dissipate in leu of regret as she saw the teen's entire mental state quickly hit rock bottom.

Tony swallowed, looking down at the bleach white sheets of his hospital bed as he fought to keep his expression as flat as possible. Any elation from the 'hospital break', fight, and leaving Stain on that roof, had quickly evaporated. Even Pepper and Rhodey looked guilty, despite knowing they'd all done what they had to.

Tony was given the clear to leave after a thorough examination under doctor Yinsen's disapproving gaze, and Pepper was picked up by her father before they left.

No one spoke the entire drive back to the Rhodes from the hospital, Roberta's words repeating over in Tony's head like a broken disc.

'What would your father think'? It was almost ironic this came now, with the least of his sins. Breaking out of hospital didn't even breach the top ten things his father would have been disappointed with him for.

Tony had hacked into the pentagon and S.H.I.E.L.D multiple times, he misused his intelligence for thrills, he skipped school frequently, he made a weapon which he'd used to become a superhero, he endangered his friends by involving them, he drunk, he couldn't figure out his own sexuality, he lost his virginity to a Supervillain, and in first place, he'd fallen in love with man that killed his father.

Yep breaking out of hospital was the least of what he'd done wrong.

 

§

 

"I suppose I should thank you for saving my life," Gene's eyes rolled under his mask, preparing himself for another rant, "except it was you who endanger it in the first place!" Typical. The man wasn't even hurt and he was still complaining. He'd barely even gotten a scare.

"I do not care about your life, only your knowledge, Stark." It had been the same with Tony. "But as of now, all I care about, is this." Gene slid on the sixth ring, which he had removed to entice the beast in Howard's direction, grinning as elation passed through his body. The initial feeling became stronger with each ring, making him feel a hundred things at once. He took a moment to saver the euphoria.

Six down. Four to go.

A scoff interrupted his thoughts. Had he said that aloud?

Howard was leaving the ring chamber through the hole in the wall. Pointless really, as he was just going to teleport them out, but if the other wanted to walk then he was the one exhausting himself.

"Excuse me?" Gene growled after him.

"You watch your tone young man." The teen's eyes widened at the other's gall, before he glared after his retreating form.

The useless bastard was lucky he was in a good mood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Look into the Light’ (episode 3) and ‘Line of Fire’ (episode 6)

Tony stood in the mark two armour, readying to fly off from a roof. The sound of take-off was quieter with this suit, and faster. He shot like a red bullet into the air, refusing to stop his ascent till he reached the clouds.

It was risky flying off so close to school, but even with the chance of being seen he was desperate. He needed to clear his head. He needed to drown his thoughts in the seemingly endless clear sky.

His free period had popped up today. The one he usually spent with Gene. He hadn't even noticed, naturally gravitating towards their corner of the library by habit before realizing his mistake.

At the site of their little hidden ally between the bookshelves of the mythology section the brunette's mind had betrayed him, memories pouring over him as though floodgate had been opened.

For a moment he just stood there, unable to move or look away from the empty spot.

Almost an entire school year, once every week for an hour, they had sat there. There were 52 weeks in a year, 15 of which were spent on summer vacation and around another 3 weeks spent off school for events like Christmas and other holiday. Ultimately, there were then 34 weeks they had spent together. Of those 34 weeks, he had spent one hour every week sitting there, so 34 hours. Of course, there was then the net errors and emissions. This included the hour in the week before Gene had begun attending school, the time taken to walk there, the times they went to the roof or a spare classroom instead, and the days Gene hadn't come at all. That left at least 24 hours. A full planetary rotation they had sat there together, kissing, hugging. 24 hours of his life wasted on meaningless lies. The number was smaller than he expected, but then the time they had spent at school barely scratched the surface. After all, he had actually slept with the other, unconscious in his arms all night.

Tony couldn't recall ever having missed that free period. He had always been there, hopeful, desperate, whether Gene came or not. It concerned him how dependent he seemed, looking back. It can't have been healthy, but in his defence, he had been recovering from his father's death. It seemed like a sick joke that he had sought out the man's murderer for comfort. And he had gotten it, sort of.

It was one of the very reasons he had decided to attend school in the first place today, despite always playing hooky and being given direct orders to rest. He couldn't lay there in bed and let the memories haunt him anymore. He didn't want to remember Gene had ever been around, let alone that he wasn't any longer.

He couldn't sit around and do nothing while the Mandarin was still out there.

Months he had been waiting for something to happen, for the other to make his move. Gene had all five rings now, he had what he wanted, so what would he do now? Would he take over China? America? Go on a crime spree? So far he had nothing. No idea where the other was, what he was doing, what his plan was, whether he would ever see him again.

The Tong had disappeared, so it wasn't like he could observe their movements for clues. Without them the Maggia had spread like wildfire and grown in numbers, giving him more work. No one knew where the Tong had gone, he assumed to regroup, or perhaps they had followed Zhang, wherever he was. Possibly stranded in Peru still. There was always hope.

He felt stupid, in a way. It was just like back in school on the days Gene never came. He was still waiting around for the bastard to turn up. The ass had gotten into his brain and put himself at the forefront. Well fuck him, Tony had other things to deal with, like Happy's bloody prank war. At least Gene had never been so meaninglessly infuriating on such accounts.

"Incoming call from 'James Rhodes'" The calming female voice of the suit announced, interrupting his thoughts.

Rhodey and Pepper must have already noted his absence.

"Answer call."

 

§

 

"The Living Laser is back?" Rhodey asked. "I thought you said he changed his ways!"

"I was wrong. I was wrong about Gene, and I was wrong about the Living Laser. Everything's just- Wrong!" As far as he was concerned it was Gene's fault too, but then he was starting to blame everything on the backstabbing teen. Just that morning he had burnt his toast and blamed it on him. In his half-asleep state it had made perfect sense that as it had technically been Gene's fault the compound which had been his first armoury had been burnt down, it must have been his fault the toaster had now turned against him.

The intruder alarm distracted the trio from their 'conversation', Laser suddenly turning up in a flash of light. Great, now he'd come to finish him off.

He was much calmer now, trying to feed Tony crap about being split in two. Yeah right. Even made of light it was impossible for him to have split in two and yet retain the same mass. He wasn't falling for it. The other almost looked saddened at this.

"I'm sorry for bothering you Tony." And like that he was gone.

The brunette could feel Pepper and Rhodey's disapproving gazes.

"I'm not gonna be played for a sucker again!"

"You're going to turn your back on him!?"

"Are you kidding Pepper? Ten minutes ago he nearly killed me, now I'm supposed to go help? Right!" Of course! And if Gene turned up he supposed he was just supposed to help him too huh? He might as well just shoot himself in the head and save them the trouble.

"If the Laser wanted to he could have taken you down just now!" Yes, thank you Pepper for pointing out that particular insecurity and making him feel even more inadequate than he already did.

"You used to help anybody who needed it!" Rhodey insisted.

"Ask Gene! Maybe he'll help! Oh wait, no he won’t, he's evil!" Typical.

Rhodey and Pepper were staring at him like he'd grown a second head, not that he cared. They had no right to judge him! He would never ask them to help someone who had tried to kill them!

Tony removed his suit and packed it away in its shuttle. Screw them. Screw them, screw Laser and screw Gene!

He pretended not to notice as the two left the room, talking outside no doubt. He decided against eavesdropping, instead switching on the holo-computer and immersing himself in work. You could never have too many armour upgrades. He hadn't added skates to this one yet, though Rhodey had judged him pretty hard for that, so he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Plus, he was trying to avoid anything that made him question his heterosexuality at the moment.

His phone rang through the computer, an unknown number showing up on the screen. He answered immediately out of habit.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm ringing about the free puppies you advertised?" A woman asked kindly from the other end of the phone.

"Sorry, you've got the wrong number."

"Oh, my apologies!" She quickly hung up and he continued to look at his suits new specks as if nothing had happened.

A minute later there was another ring. He didn't bother checking the number before answering.

"Hi, I'm ringing about the free puppies you advertised?" It was the same woman.

"No sorry, wrong number again." Weird.

"Oh... Never mind!" She hung up again, leaving him to assume he had a similar number.

In the next five minutes two more people called asking for a free puppy. Now that couldn't be a coincidence, unless the advertisement had the number down wrong.

Then there was the pizza call, and the fire juggling for seniors. Now this was no coincidence. This was Hogan's doing.

"For the last time. THERE ARE NO FREE PUPPIES!"

Happy's number flashed on the screen before his voice came bellowing through the computer.

"Prank War!"

"Happy, if you don't stop pranking me, I'm gonna post your baby pics on every computer homepage, in the country."

"Prank War baby! Yeah!" Tony hit the computer off violently, suddenly exhausted as he noted Pepper had re-entered the room.

"Uuh, I shouldn't have showed him I'm ticked, it only encourages him."

"The old Tony would have just pranked him back!" She wrapped her arm around his shoulder, hanging off him with a smile. "You are so overreacting to his dumb pranks, like how you overreacted to the Living Laser."

"I'm not overreacting," Tony insisted, "if I help the Living Laser it's gonna come back and bite me big time." He walked away from her towards the couch, beginning to miss the silence.

"Like Gene?" Just like Gene, in the ass, though... Hopefully not as literally.

He sunk into the couch, putting on his brooding face as Pepper came over to kneel beside him.

"You can't let Gene mess up all your trust!" It was far too late for that... Besides, he still trusted Pepper and Rhodey... To a degree. As long as they weren't telling him to do something he wasn't comfortable with. "Come on Tony." She was giving him puppy dog eyes now, the look unyielding. Perhaps he could give her away as a free puppy?

He supposed Arthur had seemed sincere, if not a little more passive than usual, but being split in two was a long shot. Perhaps he had meant mentally? Was he having blackouts and turning evil?

Now Tony's curiosity was roused.

"Ugh fine."

"Yay!" He pushed himself out of the seat and made his way back to the holo-computer, the redhead at his heels with a victorious grin.

"By the way, Rhodey went after Arthur." Tony froze.

"What!?"

"It's fine! He just went to offer help!"

"We have no idea if Laser is stable, Rhodey could get himself killed!" Why were his friends all as pig-headed and determined as him?! And Rhodey was supposed to be the voice-of-reason too!

He hurried to turn on the computer and get up a live feed from War Machine. The connection was successful and he was relived to find that from Rhodey's viewpoint the teen was fine, but he had no idea what the hell those things in the sky were.

"Tony come in! Are you seeing this?" Tony's eyes widened with Pepper's as the two streaks of light paused before clashing again, giving him just enough time to take a look.

Holy Shit. Two Arthur Parks!?

 

§

 

Tony smiled absently, lounging in the remote suit controller.

Arthur was back in one, and Happy had been successfully pranked into surrender. He called that a successful day.

Reclining back until he was almost horizontal he caught sight of a colourful magazine among the rubbish he had left on the floor. Curious, he got up and walked over to retrieve it. It was the one Pepper had thrown earlier, he realised, flopping onto the nearby couch.

'OTP' magazine. He only got it because it came free with his 'GameZone' mags. He hadn't had the chance to cancel his subscription, besides, sometimes they had things about him. Not this time however. Instead the cover offered 'Has your MyFace been hacked? Full article page two', 'Justin Hammer Heartthrob - interview page four' and 'How to Tell if Your Best Friend is Dating a Supervillain - Questionnaire page six'. Tony scoffed. As if there was a way to tell. Even he hadn't known.

He flicked over to page six, colourful images around the article of heart framed Supervillain's like Victor Von Doom (before the horrible accident), Hulk (not that he believed Hulk was a villain), Madam Mask (wait a go Whitney), and some guy in a red and purple helmet. The text had a two-page spread and a black backdrop, the bold, red heart-font title asking, 'Is Your BFF In Love with A Monster?'

Intrigued he began to read.

'Your best friend is your rock! You have to look out for them like they do for you. Read these questions and if at least two describe your bestie and her boy (or girl!), there's a good chance you ought to start looking into it!

The First Sign- Keeping Secrets!  
Does your friend tell you everything? Really? If there are gaps you can't seem to fill perhaps you should go sniff around and ask a few questions?'

Great idea, encourage people to be noisy. No wonder Pepper was so invasive if this was what the media was feeding her.

'Make sure their stories fit. If she says they went to the mall and he/she says they went to the movies, somethings not quite right.

The Second Sign- Acting Dependent  
Does your friend seek their partner's attention and approval constantly? If that's normal for your friend in general I wouldn't worry, but if not, a change in personality can mean an unhealthy relationship. It's normal of course for your bestie to want to be around their partner 24/7 during the 'I'm so in love!' phase (up to a month), just remember to remind them that they are a strong, independent woman, and their man/woman isn't their world.

The Third Sign- Getting Involved in Unhealthy Habits  
These can include drinking, smoking, taking drugs, getting into fights, comfort eating, controlling their diet by minimizing intake/counting calories, self-harm, staying up all night, skipping school/lectures/work, and anything else you consider unhealthy or unusual! They may have picked up the habit from their partner, or be doing it to cope with the extra stress of dating a crime lord.

The Forth Sign- Allowing Abusive Behaviour  
Abuse doesn't just mean physical, though if your friend is turning up regularly with bruises you should definitely be asking questions. If they act passive when their partner raises their voice, or holds the back of their neck, you should be worried. If they justify the other's behaviour look out for indicators like 'they're just stressed' or 'he/she is under a lot of pressure'. Abuse can also include being ignored or mistreated.'

Well he had sure as hell been ignored, and abused, but Gene hadn't known it was him at the time, so he wasn't sure if that counted.

'The Fifth Sign- Not Telling You They're in a Relationship!  
This is the biggest one! Not telling you they're in a relationship in the first place!'

Shit. He actually had all five. Where the hell was this bloody article when he needed it?!

'This can also include avoiding telling you, or holding off for a long period of time. If you're not sure if your bestie has found a significant other, ask yourself: does your friend smell of someone else's cologne/perfume? Do they constantly message anyone? Do they have any MyFace friends you don't know about? Are they disappearing to go meet anyone? If so there's a good chance your friend is dating a Supervillain ;) '

Tony could hardly believe it. There was no way Pepper could read this. Ever. In fact, he should probably burn it.

The bottom of the page held a small note, instructing anyone worried for their friend’s mental health or their own to call a helpline, with a number given below.

Thank God, it was just a cleverly disguised ruse to get people more aware of if their friends were in abusive relationships.

Tony threw the magazine aside, sighing.

He'd burn it later.

 

§-(Line of Fire)-§

 

"I'm seriously beginning to think I kidnapped the wrong Stark. Your son is far more capable at this quest then you." And then he wouldn't be nearly as frustrated, Gene mused, sitting in his jet as Howard researched the rings under his gaze. Knowing Tony he would probably do something like sit in Gene's lap whilst he read.

"It doesn't have to be this way, it's not too late to turn back." God not this again "You're just a kid who's been led astray." Oh wonderful, Howard was doing that 'dad thing' again. "Look, you’re not eighteen yet, if you turn yourself in I'll do everything in my power to make sure the law goes easy on you."

Gene smiled. How quaint, he certainly wouldn't be saying that if he knew what he'd done to his oh so precious son. The teen laughed.

"Everything in your power?" He sat up, leaning in to intimidate Howard "You're powerless against me." Everyone was.

He sat back down quietly across from the older man, his ears catching Howard's mumble.

"Hm, as bad as Zhang..."

"WHAT?" The sudden aggression in his voice made Stark look up. Gene was clutching the armrests, his knuckles white. "Don't you EVER bring up that húndàn again," the teen spat, "or your son will find himself permanently orphaned!" Howard sat shocked, almost able to swear he saw the other's pupils thin to slits. "Just as Zhang did to me." Gene growled under his breath, leaving the man speechless.

They remained silent for the rest of the journey.

 

§

 

"Dazzler? Dazzler? You and... Tony?!" Poor Pepper looked as though she was having a seizure. He might be worried if he weren't so excited about his date with Whitney on Friday.

Sure, his life was going to shit. Ghost had sold his specks to Stain and Hammer, knew his identity and was planning to blackmail him once he turned 18, Tony was practically at war with the two men's corporations, that thing with 'The Guardsman' was still blowing over, and he was dreaming of Gene again, but Whitney was helping make things better. She gave him company, attention, treated him like an equal. She texted him all the time, not like Pepper, but nice things, romantic things. Nothing like Gene's texts. He had deleted all of those.

Whitney was just what he needed. Beautiful, semi-intelligent, at least more than people gave her credit for anyway. She was great, and most definitely not a rebound.

Tony's thoughts were distracted by Rona being a cow to the blond, before the creepy emo turned her attention to him.

"You're on a very special list of mine. A very special list indeed!" The girl giggled manically as she walked off with her silent brother, Tony uttering a nervous laugh.

"Ho, someone forgot to take their medication." He grinned as Whitney threw her arms around his neck, their faces only an inch apart. It was different, being the one hung off. He liked it.

"She's got it in for you," the blonde's silky voice commented before she turned to Pepper, "aww what's the matter Pepper? Upset? No date Friday?" It was a little low but hey, apparently girls felt threatened around other girls, according to another article he'd read before burning that OTP magazine with a blow torch.

He'd never been on an official date with Gene. After Friday he'd already be ahead on his relationship with Whitney than they ever had been, if you didn't count the sex.

 

§

 

"Night Whit-" The blonde slammed the limo door in his face"-ney." Tony sighed, his face falling into his hand. Crap. He hadn't gotten to the Dazzler concert till the encore, and Whitney hadn't spoken to him since he arrived. Ordering a limo to drive her back home as an apology hadn't seemed to help either.

Tony had been so busy fighting Sir-Talks-A-Lot he lost track of time, and with T'chala back wreaking havoc on Justin Hammer he doubted he'd get the time to really make it up to her. Hopefully this all cleared up quickly.

The chaffer began to drive him back to Rhodey's, the teen wallowing in his regret alone in the back seat.

To make matters worse, for the short time he had been at the concert with her he couldn't stop thinking about T'chala. Not in a romantic way, but rather a curious one. He wasn't attracted to him anymore, and he didn't understand why. He still knew the other was visually pleasing, but it wasn't the same as the first time Black Panther had been in town. If he was lucky the whole gay phase was dead and gone.

The brunette grabbed out his phone, opening his photos. He bit his lip as he opened a triple encoded password locked folder, a single picture inside. The only one he couldn't bring himself to delete of Gene, which he had taken while the other was fast asleep.

The brunette groaned and let his face fall back into his hand.

Nope. Gene was still hot.

Fuck.

 

§

 

"I must say, you did well. For a Westerner." Tony could see the Wakandan prince smile under his mask as he spoke.

"Wow, that was almost like a thank you." His heart may have skipped a beat at the comment, but they had more pressing matters to deal with. "Hey, where's the...?"

T'chala sniffed, flopping the unconscious guy on his shoulder to the floor. He tore a barrel drum aside, exposing a cowering armed woman.

"Nakia!" Tony almost felt as though he was intruding on private, personal matters as the woman spoke, claiming she wanted revenge for her traitorous brother's banishment. "Your fate will be worse than banishment, old friend." T'chala announced, his voice low. It sent a little shiver through Tony's spine, but that was probably just the after-battle-high.

Shield arrived and the woman along with her associates were arrested. Tony was too turned on to be ashamed of the fact he found T'chala standing up to Fury and getting away with it hot.

They were both dropped off on a roof where the prince's jet was already waiting, watching together as the Helicarrier departed.

"What now?" Tony asked.

"I must return to Wakanda to finish this fight." Already? "I want to thank you for everything, Tony Stark. Should Iron Man ever need assistance from the Black Panther, he will most certainly have it." Tony saluted him, the two sharing a smile. He knew he'd get through to the other. Eventually.

For a moment they just stood there, neither moving, looking at each other. He wasn't sure if it was weird, he was too busy admiring just how broad and masculine the other was in his suit.

Were they... Having a moment? Like... A non-platonic-homo moment? He could swear they were getting closer.

Tony swallowed, the prince having gone from ten centimetres away to two, looking down at him sideways with a little smile as if he'd done something cute.

He was moving closer- Oh God he was going to-

Tony coughed, failing to contain his smile as he looked down at the roof.

"Um, you better go." T'chala nodded and stepped back, still wearing the same fond look.

"Of course." He turning to leave, chuckling quietly to himself as he hopped into the ship's cockpit. Really, Stark was just as headstrong and skilled as a Wakandan woman. It was almost uncanny.

Tony watched the other fly off in his black jet, left impressed by the sonic boom.

"Wow. I have to get one of those." The teen closed his helmet and flew off, grinning broadly.

Ha! He almost got a kiss from a prince! Suck that Gene!

 

§

 

"Can you believe it? Daddy actually walked straight passed me, in our own home!" Tony sat across from Whitney on the roof, lunching on a sandwich as she ate her sushi. The bouquet he had bought her lay across the blonde's lap as she spoke.

"Yeah, kind of jerky." Tony replied, taking a big bite of his sub.

"He's been all pissy ever since he got kidnapped and left up on that roof." Tony smiled to himself, attempting not to chuckle. It still lifted his spirits to recall, though he was sorry Stain was now giving his daughter a hard time. "...Speaking of 'jerks'," the blonde continued, "what happened to Gene?"

Tony almost choked on a bit of bread, his head shooting up to look at Whitney. The girl was pretending not to have noticed his reaction, casually picking up another piece of sushi.

"Oh, ur, he- um- went back to China. Had to. Family...Stuff." Tony swallowed.

"Oh." With that she began talking about something else, not that he was sure what. Possibly sushi? He was too busy thinking about T'chala again. It was ridiculous. The Wakandan gave him a little attention and he was back to square one again! Not enough to kiss him though. He hadn't kissed the man because he didn't want to cheat on Whitney, not because it somehow still felt like it would be cheating on Gene!

"-Tony!"

"Huh?" The brunette looked up to see Whitney glaring at him.

"You're not listening again." She sounded exhausted with him. Tony laughed nervously.

"Sorry, just... Thinking..."

"...About?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"You are one distracted guy." She sighed and he shrugged, looking down at his sandwich. "Glad to see your urinary track sorted itself out though." Whitney smiled in an amused fashion and they both chuckled. It was true, he wasn't pretending to run off to the bathroom all the time now. He was just running off.

"Yeeeah..." There was a moment of quiet, Whitney mercifully filling the silence after a moment.

"Can you believe Pepper and Happy are still together? He was going on about her all through music! He even called her an 'honorary dude'-!" And here came another ten minutes of non-stop talk. He was almost grateful for it. Almost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episodes 8- 'The Might of Doom', 10- 'Enter: Iron Monger', and 14- 'Mandarin's Quest'

"Whitney-"

"Don't say anything Tony! It's over between us! I gave you another chance! Dinner! And you blew me off, again!" He'd kind of been busy getting the shit beaten out of him by Doom and stopping the city from blowing up, but decided not to mention those particular details.

"There's something I wanna tell you Whitney, I need to tell you."

"Yeah? What is it?" She sounded peeved at him, but hopeful.

"I'm- I'm-" quite possibly gay? Ironman? "Sorry. I know I can't make it up to you, but, can we at least stay friends? Please?" She gave him an unsure look, still pissed.

"Can you be a friend, Tony?"

"Let me try." He opened his arms for a hug, which she gladly took. They both squeezed tightly, the brunette sighing in relief as he was forgiven.

"So, as your friend," She pulled away, looking up at him expectantly, "are you going to tell me what happened between you and Gene?"

"Ha ha, what? No no, nothing, what-what made you think something happened? Nothing happened." Even he wasn't convinced at his own lame defence. Crap. Well, no matter what he could never be as gay as Justin Hammer. Who says 'faboo' even?

"Just wondering. Happy was complaining earlier about how Gene's mobile is disconnected. He tried calling to ask where he disappeared to. I told him what you told me."

"Yeah, Gene, um..." His throat caught, suddenly unable to speak. He wasn't sure what he'd say anyway.

The blonde pretended not to notice his lost look.

"Can you believe Pepper and Happy are STILL going out? He was actually just staring at her today, like sitting there, staring at her."

"Yeah..."

 

§

 

"Soooo, you and Whitney broke up huh?" Rhodey sat in a recliner in the armoury, book in hand, whilst Tony lay across the sofa playing his video game.

"Yeah, it just wasn't working out. I can't be Iron Man and a supportive boyfriend." The brunette explained, keeping his attention on the game.

"It would be different if she knew!" Pepper said from her place sitting on a cushion in front of the tv, probably watching something about Hammer. The two looked at her oddly at the outburst, and she quickly blushed. "That you're Iron man, I mean." Tony seemed to think a moment.

"I almost told her, but it didn't feel right. This stays between us three." And ghost. And Gene...

The two nodded, Pepper looking slightly disappointed.

"How about you? How's things with Happy?" Tony asked, pressing the game's button's vigorously.

"Oh, haha," Pepper laughed nervously, "he's nice and all, but, I mean it's not like serious between us or anything." In other words, they definitely weren't having sex. They probably hadn't even kissed yet.

"What about you Rhodey?" The brunette asked, mainly to be polite.

"Me?"

"Anyone in mind?" The African-American rubbed his neck.

"I don't know man, last time I went out with a girl... Well, you know." Tony chuckled to himself, recalling.

"Oh oh oh! I don't know tell me!" Pepper said excitedly as Rhodey buried his face back in his book.

"They went to a movie and he spilt his drink all over her." Tony explained, the other boy glaring at him. "Relax Rhodey, it wasn't so bad. Besides, you were like fifteen then, time to get back on the horse." He encouraged.

"I don't have time to date, I'm busy taking care of you." The other drawled in an irritated fashion.

"Ahh yes, the life of a single mother is tough."

"Um helllo! I help take care of you too!" Pepper commented, causing the boys to chuckle.

It felt weird being the only one who'd really been in a relationship, if you could call it that. Though, really, he was just the only one to have had sex. But even then, he still technically hadn't lost his virginity. Well, he had, but only the back kind. He doubted either of them ever planned on losing that kind. He sure as hell hadn't.

"So, are you planning on maybe asking anyone else out?" Pepper asked, sounding hopeful as she batted her eyes at him.

For a moment he really thought about it, the possibility of having a real partner in the middle of his crazy world, and sighed.

"No. I can't be there for one person and the entire city at once. It's not fair on them, or me." The redhead looked disappointed but nodded.

"Yeah, 'spose you're right." Pepper's phone buzzed from her bag, the teen pulling it out to check. The redhead stood as she typed a reply.

"Sorry guys it's my dad. He needs me home now. I'll message you both later." She smiled and they both waved, muttering goodbyes as she left.

The door automatically slid shut and it was just him, Rhodey, and the sounds from his video-game, as the tv had now been muted. It was a familiar situation, except it had been near five minutes and the other hadn't turned a page, constantly glancing over at Tony as if he had something to say.

"What's up?" The brunette asked.

"Nothing..." The other replied. Tony paused his game just to give the other an unconvinced look. "Okay I gotta ask..." He put the book down in his lap, looking awkward. "Did you and Whitney ever..." He made a motion with his hands, finger inserting into a ring he had made with the other hand. Tony couldn't help but laugh. "I'm serous dude!" The brunette struggled to control his mirth, calming himself to a state where he could reply.

"Nah."

"Did you kiss her?" Tony shook his head and Rhodey looked scandalized. "Why not!?" The teen genius shrugged.

"Guess it just didn't feel right to." The other looked at him funny. The brunette was starting to feel nervous now. He just had to steer clear of mentioning anything gay, or Gene relative, and he would be fine. "I mean, kissing’s not that great."

"How'd you know?"

"Remember that chick at the charity ball?"

"Oooh yeah." It had just been some random, nice, pretty, rich girl he'd met at an even with his father ages ago. They'd liked each other enough to make out, but not enough to stay in contact.

"So, you've never...?" Rhodey looked as though he was going to make the awkward motion with his hands again, but Tony saved him the pain.

"Dude I tell you everything, you'd know if I had." A little lie for the greater good. He was beginning to theorize that if he pretended it never happened and no one knew, then it never happened.

"Cool, yeah. Me neither." The brunette chuckled.

"I figured." The other gave him a look of mock offense.

"...So, have you ever... Been interested in anyone, like that?" Rhodey asked, looking back at his book and trying to appear casual, though he was obviously uncomfortable. They didn't often have such conversations.

"Sure."

"Who?" Tony shrugged, trying to come up with a heterosexual reply.

"Anyone pretty?" Rhodey nodded in understanding and the brunette almost let out a sigh of relief.

"...Do you think it's weird to be more interested in the after sex than the sex?" Rhodey asked. "I mean I want the sex!" He quickly assured. "But it's not... The main part I want." It would be once he had it, Tony thought.

"You want the 'after sex'?" Rhodey scratched his head, seeming unsure.

"Yeah?"

"Like what?"

"You know, pillow talk, hugging..." The brunette's eyebrows furrowed.

"I mean, nothing weird about hugging," unless you're all sweaty and gross, but something told him that wasn't Rhodey's style, "but what's 'pillow talk'?"

"You know just... Being intimate, talking about things you don't talk about with anyone else, just sweet, sort of meaningless stuff."

"...Like coming up with safe-words?" He probably could have used one of those, even if only to feel safer rather than actually use it.

"No!" The other quickly rebutted. "No no no, like... Telling them they're beautiful, and saying random stuff that pops into your head after a... You know..."

"Orgasm?" Despite his dark skin, he was almost certain the other blushed.

"...Yeah." Wow, the other was innocent. It was almost refreshing from his own view on sex.

How come he had never gotten pillow talk? He felt as though he'd missed out on something special. He hadn't even known there was anything after sex, other than more sex, or sleep. He felt oddly... Disappointed.

"I don't think it's weird. It sounds kind of nice." The brunette mumbled, returning to his game. Rhodey nodded, seeming better assured of himself, and continued his book.

 

§-(Enter: Iron Monger)-§

 

The Mandarin sneered behind his mask.

"Carving messages into walls?" Gene laughed, willing the suit away. "You're pathetic, Stark." Howard stood, dropping the rock.

"You can't hold me captive forever." The man insisted.

"But I can... Soon I will be able to do anything." Then he wouldn't need this moron at all. He already had the seventh ring, gleaming against his finger. It was a brilliant crimson, just like Tony's favourite t-shirt.

They left via teleportation, the teen walking ahead of Howard towards the jet.

"Does 'anything' include letting me see my son?" The man asked. It was always 'my son' with him. It was driving the other mad.

"Be grateful he's even alive, and it is you here instead of him."

"Alright. Can you at least tell me how he is?"

"Fine."

"What's 'fine'?"

"Alive." Howard sighed.

"If you'd just let me see him and tell him I'm alright I'd be able to tell whether he really is 'fine'." Even Gene couldn't tell what was going on in Tony's head. As if Stark could.

"You know nothing of your son."

"And you do?" The man bit back. Gene clenched his teeth.

"ENOUGH." In a second he had activated the first ring, teleporting them both into the empty prison of the Tong. Old books and newspaper spread across the cell's floor. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU." The Mandarin's voice boomed. "Now, with this ring, I will have the power to get what I want, and as you are so reluctant to help me, I will do so with Tony's help." Howard looked on horrified as Gene hissed before disappearing in a shock of light.

The man sunk to the floor and sighed, looking down at one of the news bulletins from nearly a month ago.

'Iron Man Missing?'

"Oh son..."

 

§-(Mandarin's Quest)-§

 

"Tony." The brunette froze in his tracks, Pepper's endless noise seeming to fade away. He turned towards the shadowed ally, eyes trained on the dark corners.

"Hello? Who's there?" He'd heard his name, clear as day, and he could almost swear the voice sounded ominously familiar.

"I'm right here, Tony..." The brunette ignored Pepper, walking blindly into the backstreet.

He froze as a black armoured figure stepped out from behind a wall.

"Greetings, my old friends."

No. No there was no way. He must have been hallucinating. Dear God, let it be Zhang not-

"Gene!?" Pepper cried out.

"Mandarin!" Tony corrected, holding onto a thread of hope.

"Pepper Potts, Tony Stark," He was formal as ever, "or should I just call you, Iron Man."

The armour disappeared and Gene was left standing there in broad daylight. Lord no, now he understood the awkwardness of bumping into your ex in the street. His entire body had tensed up, heart throbbing wildly.

"You can both relax. I'm not gonna hurt you." Tony quickly put his arm out to stop Pepper from approaching the other as she yelled.

"Gene, you better be here to apologize!" Oh, they were way past apologies.

"Not likely! Should have expected him to sneak up behind us! He's great at stabbing people in the back!" Was that asshole fucking smirking tight now? Really!?

"I'm not here to fight." He rose his hand up as if to calm them, and Tony finally understood what Pepper and Rhodey meant about him acting smug and superior. Unfortunately he couldn't murder Gene in front of a witness. "I promise you that. In fact, I need your help."

Was he shitting them?

"Our help? After everything you did? Lied to me about my father being alive, betraying all of us!" Betrayed him! Tony's chest hammered, a 'fight or flight' response sticking him in place as he contemplated both bolting and slamming into the other.

"Betrayal is two sided, Stark. You lied to me about being Iron Man." He had to be kidding. Tony was about to fucking throttle him. He hadn't lied he just didn't mention it! There was a difference!

"What are you doing here Gene?" Pepper asked calmly, now the one holding Tony back.

"I've located another Makluan ring, but I've been unable-"

"Wait! Another ring? There's only five rings, you have them all!" Oh great, now this greedy bastard was delusional!

"You're wrong," oh, he just loved telling people that they were wrong, "after we defeated Fing Fang Foom I discovered there are ten rings in all."

"Ten?!" Tony cried out and Pepper echoed his shock.

No fucking way. There was no way he was going through any of that shit again. He was done with Gene, and he was done with those fucking rings the bastard had chosen over him!

"I have seven and have located the eighth, but I can't solve its riddle, that's why I need your help. With those ten rings I can bring order to this chaotic world." He was putting on his 'smooth manipulating bastard TM' voice. Now that he finally recognized it the brunette wanted to strangle the other with his bare hands.

"You can forget it! I'll never help you!" He got right into the other's face, pointing at him accusingly. "You're the worst kind of evil! Thinking you can hurt people for your 'just' cause!" It was like he didn't care he used Tony at all! In fact, he could bet the other saw it as 'necessary evil' or something equally stupid and heartless.

He turned to leave, hands in fists as rage burned within him.

"I'll give you something, but I promise it won't be help!" He suited up in a second, gritting his teeth behind the metal mask.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to-" Gene made a loud 'ouf' as he was thrown back by Tony's repulsors. God that felt good!

"That's one way to stop your lying!" Gene quickly got back up, and they finally had what Tony considered a long overdue conflict. He completely forgot that Pepper was watching, overcome with anger. It felt private and exposing as he attempted to let everything out with his artillery.

Gene was grinning beneath the helmet. He loved Tony's fighting spirit. Even with all his rings they were almost evenly matched. It was oddly exciting. Just listening to him groan as he threw the armoured teen through a brick wall was strangely erotic.

"That... All you got?" Tony asked, on his knees trying to catch his breath in front of the other. It was a welcome sight.

"Such persistence. That is why I need you to help me recover the eighth ring, and I can help you. Observe, the seventh ring." He held the ring out in front of the kneeling brunette, activating the rings power. After a moment Tony's mask retracted, and he watched as the other's eyes widened, his pupils contracting.

"Help me Tony, so I can help you."

"I'll help you." Gene smiled down at his new puppet. Finally, the perfect revenge for Tony's little zombie stunt last year.

"It will be just like old time." He laid his hand on the other's shoulder as he stood, the crimson armour transforming back into his black backpack.

Pepper threw herself at them just as Gene teleported, the redhead caught in the bright bubble of light. She stumbled through as they arrived in the middle of an empty expanse of sand in the next instant. The starry night sky and endless desert greeting them.

Pepper looked around confused as he pointed his fist to the landscape, the temple slowly raising itself from hidden under the sand.

"Follow me," he commanded the catatonic brunette, "you'll be safer out here Pepper, don't you think Tony?"

"He's right." Gene smiled. It was fun having a marionette that agreed with everything he said. It made things so much simpler.

Pepper agreed, going on about snakes and things to herself as she remained alone outside.

Together, he and Tony walked through the temple halls towards the ring chamber silently.

He'd missed this.

Until Tony stepped on a boobytrap. Like father like son he supposed.

"Look out!" He tackled the teen to the floor, arrows flying past them and embedding into the wall behind. Gene helped the other back up, surprised to hear him speak.

"I'd thank you but, I'm not even sure what I'm doing here... Where's Pepper? Rhodey?" Hopefully that was normal. He hadn't exactly used the ring on anyone else yet. He probably should have tried it on Howard first.

How fitting the test's riddle was. 'He who would master the future must first endure the pain of the past'. As relative as it was to their situation, he wasn't sure what it meant of the trial. The Trial of Endurance.

Well, they both had plenty of endurance, though not the kind he expected would help them through this challenge, but he supposed if all else failed it was worth a shot.

He sent the other up to get the ring, watching closely as he did. He needed his hand, whereas Tony could probably build himself a new one if The Grim Reaper bit it off.

After a light show from the Reaper and with a little encouragement, Tony made his way down from the podium with the ring.

"I knew you'd come through!" He could hardly contain his pride. "Show it to me!" He watched with growing confusion as the other walked straight past him. He was looking down at the ring in his palm, blankly. "I command you, give me the ring!" Tony looked straight at him, rage burning in those perfect blue irises, and in that moment he knew the other was awake. Dammit. He must have knocked him out of the trance when he tackled him.

The teen realized his second mistake as Tony suited up. He hadn't taken the bag off him.

They broke into another fight, but Tony wasn't silently seething this time.

"You-fucking bastard!" The language came as a shock, as the last time he'd heard Tony swear they had been having sex. "You fucking mind controlled me! You twisted- piece- of- SHIT!"

It took them both a while to notice they had woken the Reaper, so enwrapped in their personal matters.

Fuck.

 

§

 

Tony face-planted into his bed, exhausted from the fly back. Egypt to New York sure as hell wasn't a short trip. He'd had to fly back with Pepper on an airline while Rhodey went back and covered for them.

It had been hell sneaking his bag through customs, but he hadn't been willing to go into the air without it. He still couldn't believe Roberta and Pepper's dad had bought that they 'lost track of time at the library'.

They had defeated the Reaper, with Gene's help. A fact he'd rather ignore. He should have left the bastard in his own 'endurance', rather than helping him out. It would have been better to just leave him there.

'Walk away, Stark. Save yourself the humiliation of another defeat.' The only humiliation he held was knowing he let himself lose his virginity to that asshole.

There was a quiet knock at his bedroom, the teen yelling a 'come in' into his mattress.

Roberta entered, smiling kindly and shutting the door behind her.

She looked oddly hesitant.

"Hey Tony."

"Uh, hey?"

"I know it's late, but I saw your light was still on." She looked like she had something important to say as he sat up. "The school just called..."

"About what?" Was he in trouble again?

"Now, I don't want you to worry, but apparently... Gene is missing." The brunette's eyes widened. It had been how long and they only just friggen noticed!? Bloody useless education system.

"Why are they telling us?"

"They assumed you were close, aren't you friends?" He decided not to answer, and Roberta didn't press. "Any idea where he might be? Apparently his step-father is missing too." Tony only shrugged, looking down at his wrist-band.

"Probably back in China."

"Is that why you went there?"

"No..." He heard her heels click as she approached, a gentle hand placed on his shoulder.

"I'm sure your friend is fine, Tony."

"He's not my friend!" She quickly pulled her hand away at his outburst, looking shocked.

"Ohh. Well, I'll... See you in the morning then." Tony nodded, the woman leaving quietly. He flopped back onto the bed with a depressed sigh as she silently snuck down the hall, creeping out the backdoor.

Only once she was outside did the illusion fade to reveal Madam Mask.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 20 'Doom's Day' and 24 'Dragon Seed' (hehe)

It had been a full on few months. Stain had lost it, Whitney now hated him since her dad was in a coma, Justin Hammer had bought Stark International, his trust fund was over, the Extremis in his blood now meant he really was a cyborg, he'd indirectly murdered his grandson 'Andros' (which at least gave him hope there was a slither of heterosexuality left in him), AND NOW FUCKING GENE AGAIN?!

The oriental teen lay unconscious on the metal bench, fingers bare. Tony had taken the rings straight away after the villain had popped up suddenly in the armoury and collapsed.

He and Pepper stood still, staring at the other's sleeping form.

"...Are you okay?" The redhead finally asked in the pregnant silence.

"Yep."

They both continued to stare, worried the other might open his eyes at any given moment and attack. It felt weird, watching him sleep. It probably would have felt a lot weirder if Pepper weren't also staring.

Gene's hair had grown, yet his face was still impossibly smooth. He was wearing the same clothes as usual too, not that Tony could talk. He had hardly changed. It seemed almost impossible this was the same person to murder his father and share his bed.

The longer he stared the less he understood. What was it that made him so God damned attractive?! Did he just have an Asian fetish or what!? So the other had perfect skin, so his hair was a silky obsidian, so his face was near perfectly proportioned and symmetrical. So what!?

He began to search for some flaw, something he could exaggerate to destroy his physical infatuation for the other, but even the bastard’s eyebrows were perfectly plucked.

As usual he just got stuck on those horrifyingly yellow pants.

Another minute and he could no longer stand there doing nothing.

Pepper watched as Tony bit his lip, looking towards the boxes he'd left in the corner nearby. It was a moment before he walked over, rifling through them as she kept one eye on the supervillain.

He returned carrying a small cylindrical device that looked something like a needle, stopping besides Gene.

"Wow! What are you doing?!" Pepper hissed as he carefully slid up the other's sleeve.

"I'm just taking a blood sample, relax." The devise pinpointed the spot it had to enter with a red laser light, suckering to the area before the needle slowly extended into the other's skin.

"Do you even know how to do that!? If you do it wrong you could get air in his blood and kill him or something!"

"Relax, it's already done."

"...Oh..." Tony removed the device carefully and pulled the other's sleeve back down.

"One of dad's medical inventions I perfected, so it's easier for nurses to take blood without stress." Tony explained. "It needed a test on someone other than me." He pulled out the small glass vial filled with blood from the needle and put it into the minibar fridge.

"Can blood be kept in the fridge?" Pepper asked, the brunette responding with a shrug.

"We'll find out."

"Oh! Do you think blood is microwaveable?"

"Just keep your eyes on him Pepper."

"Right, sorry." They both returned to quiet as he replaced the device back in its box with a new glass vial. Distraction completed he walked back over to stand beside Pepper, the unconscious having not moved an inch.

"...What do you think happened to Zhang?" Pepper finally asked. Tony responded with a shrug. He could be anywhere. "I asked Rhodey. He thinks Gene killed him... You don't think he's capable of that... Do you?" The brunette frowned, looking down at the person he once thought he knew.

"I don't know, Pepper."

 

§

 

Tony grinned, laying on his back in bed under the warm covers.

Today had been perfect. Sure, he'd almost died, and well, Dr Doom really had (oops), but nothing could take away the glorious feeling he had. His dad was alive! His dad was back! Right now, sleeping in the Rhodes' spare room! It almost seemed too good to be true.

Hopefully now Gene would be out of their lives for good. He didn't want to have to see or hear his bullshit ever again. The bastard had actually tried to justify kidnapping his father!

'I couldn't do it alone.' Evidently he hadn't valued their assistance in the slightest, despite it being he, Rhodey and Pepper to recover the ring of Temperance, pass the trial of Wisdom and Bravery, and locate the fifth ring!

Pepper had been right though. They did make a good team, and he hated to say he missed it. Working together to save his dad had reminded him of that. Even the trip teleporting to Latveria had made him nostalgic for the other's company. Gene had to make stops on the way, transporting them kilometres at a time.

'Why can't you just take us straight there?'

'Give me more rings and I'll be able to.'

'Never, asshole.'

'Hmph, touchy.' He had practically heard the other's amused smile, and he couldn't believe he had actually missed his brand off teasing asshole.

Even more concerning was that his theory the rings might have been affecting Gene's psyche. He had actually described himself as 'One' with the rings. It was creepy. Almost as creepy as Doom being eaten by a giant demon centipede. That thing was beyond gross. Thank God it had decided Gene wasn't a pure soul or they might have been eaten, or worse. He wasn't entirely sure if he was a 'pure soul' either, or what the title indeed meant, but hey, if the demon said he was okay then he must have been okay.

There was only one thing that continued to nag at him.

'Do you still see me as a monster?'

The other had sounded... Sad? He wasn't entirely sure if Gene felt anything other than pride. He'd actually gotten through to him at least, when he'd called him a monster. He'd hit something, just a little.

Tony cast those thoughts from his mind. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that he had his dad back, and they were going to take back Stark International together.

Finally, things were looking up.

 

§

 

Tony lay across the lounge in the Rhodes' living room playing on his game console, his father in the seat over watching tv.

Roberta was at work, despite it being a Saturday, and Rhodey had gone out with Pepper and Happy to give them some space. Poor guy, stuck third-wheeling. No doubt Tony would hear all about it later.

Howard was watching the news with a concerned expression, listening to something about Hammer's plans for Stark International. Plans to 'return it to its former glory.'

Tony froze for a moment at Justin’s announcement, having finished shooting all his opponents in his game. Hammer was going to turn Stark International back into a weapons manufacturer. His father frowned at the tv, evidently having the same revelation.

"Dad..." Howard turned to him, using the remote to mute the tv.

"Yes son?" It made it all the more awkward without the background noise.

"While you were... Away," the teen struggled to word his sentences carefully, "I had a run in with S.H.I.E.L.D," Howard looked shocked, "helping a guy who'd been hurt by one of your old inventions from the Vault." Tony quickly explained.

"Is he alright?" Howard asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, I mean, still made of laser energy, but he's stable now." His father nodded, still looking concerned but saving his questions for later, as Tony appeared to be getting at something important.

The teen took a deep breath.

"Dad, I know you used to make weapons."

There was a moment of silence as Howard slowly sat up straight.

"I see." He looked disappointed, sighing to himself. "Well, I knew you'd find out eventually, and I want you to know I gave that all up when you were born."

"Roberta told me."

"Good." There was an awkward moment of quiet, until Howard decided to explain. "I was a very different man before I met your mother, Tony, and the day you were born I swore to you both I'd never make another weapon for money again. By that point I'd made enough that I could run a loss and help make the world a better place without losing my business."

Tony nodded, smiling at his father. Howard let out a breath of relief, smiling back as the brunette returned to his game.

 

§

 

Cardboard boxes stood piled around the kitchen as Tony sat with his father eating dinner. They had moved back in to their old home today, bringing all their possessions out of storage, where they had gone after Howard had been labelled as dead in the plane crash.

Over a month had passed since his return, things slowly returning to the way they had been before. Stark International was back in the family, after Hammer had gone mental and been arrested, thank God. They so did not need a maniac with the formula for a zombie bomb running around.

"You missed the meeting again today." Howard pointed out as his son sucked up a strand of spaghetti.

"...Meeting? Ooohh, meeting, right. Um, me and Rhodey, we were... studying?"

"You're not at school anymore." His father pointed out.

"I mean, I was helping him study!" Tony gave a nervous laugh, quickly scarfing down more Bolognese.

"Mmm." Howard looked less than convinced as Tony ate another meatball. He hated lying to his dad, but he couldn't exactly admit he had been busy building Pepper's 'birthday present'.

There was a short period of silence between them, the teen appreciating his food and his father's merciful nature.

"So, when I was being held captive," Howard started, causing Tony to look up.

"Uhuh?" This couldn't be good.

"I got the impression from Gene you two were close." The teen tensed up in his seat.

Dear God, what had that bastard said?

"W-what-what kind of close?" Tony stuttered.

"Friends."

"Oh..." He instantly relaxed, pushing around the last meatball on his plate with a fork. "I thought we were."

Howard looked at his son's lost expression and sighed.

"Listen Tony, I know Gene did some terrible things," that was the understatement of the year, "but I don't want you to waste your time trying to find him. Let S.H.I.E.L.D deal with it."

Tony looked up at his father, surprised.

"But, they're not familiar with the ring's technology, I am." The teen argued. "I'll find a way to trace the rings energy signature-"

"No Tony." Howard stated firmly, silencing the teen. "Even if you did find him, Gene isn't mentally stable enough for you to reach anymore. You need to let go-"

"Are you serious!?" The teen stood suddenly, his seat scraping the floor "AFTER EVERYTHING HE DID TO YOU? To me!? He almost killed me, several times! He used us both! You want me to just 'let it go'!?" Howard remained calm, frowning at Tony as he sat collected across from him.

"Do you hold it against Whitney for trying to kill me?" The brunette went quiet. Whitney had been arrested after kidnapping her father and trying to kill his as revenge. She was currently under S.H.I.E.L.D 'care', probably alone in a cell somewhere. Hopefully the mask's effects would wear off soon and she'd be able to return.

"Well, no, but, I mean- the mask affects her brain, it's unstable-"

"And the rings affect Gene's." Howard replied, Tony slowly sitting back down. The teen looked glumly down at his food.

"...'s no Gene..." He mumbled to himself.

"Sorry?"

"'Gene' was a fake name." The teen stated. There was no 'Gene Khan' matching the one he had known in any American or Chinese records.

"I see." Howard commented, the meal returning to silence.

The Chinaman hadn't even valued Tony enough to tell him his real name. He could have even played 'Gene' off as a nickname or something! The bastard would probably argue he wasn't worthy of knowing his true identity or something.

Tony stabbed the ball of meat on his plate violently.

It didn't matter what his father said. He was gonna find that bastard and stop him from taking over the world before he found all ten rings, no matter what!

 

§-(Dragon Seed)-§

 

"This is... Are you working on a weapon!?" Tony couldn't believe his eyes. There, on his father's computer, were schematics for a gun.

"Anthony-"

"Then what's this! You're working on weapons again, after everything!? After you swore to me!"

"Will you calm down! It's not what you think it is."

"You lied to me dad!" Tony turned and stormed off, leaving the huge room.

"Tony!" The brunette ignored his father's call. He was three days from turning 18 and his dad was making a weapon? He couldn't believe it.

There was a familiar feeling of betrayal as he slammed his bedroom door shut, locking it behind him. It was safe in here. Nothing bad had ever happened in this room. Gene had never been in here, and as far as he knew his father had never lied to him in here either.

Pepper had been wrong. People couldn't be trusted, not even his dad.

The teen marched over to his bed, picking up a pillow and ditching it at a wall.

He didn't understand. Why would his father be making a weapon, a gun!? How, after everything could he be returning to his old ways? It didn't make sense.

His Starkpod buzzed from the bedside table, Tony sighing in a frustrated fashion as he went over to check it. It was an alert from the satellite. It had picked up a location on the Makluan rings! A large influx of Makluan energy in China!

Gene was using the rings.

He hurried to text Rhodey and Pepper, telling them to meet him at the armoury. From there they could fly to China, now that Pepper had her suit.

Tony snuck out the back door of the house, armouring up once he was at a safe distance.

Howard watched from the window, sighing and shaking his head.

 

§

 

His dad had been right. Gene was completely mental. He had an evil maniacal laugh and everything. It probably had to do with the 'Dragonseed' in him, and now Tony was severely creeped out he had been fucked by a guy with alien dinosaur DNA, though the cold-blooded bastardness made a lot more sense. On the up side, Rhodey had been right about him being reptilian, and was enjoying saying variations of 'I told you so' to both Tony and Pepper whenever the opportunity arose.

The whole experience at the tenth temple had really roused his curiosity. If he hadn't believed in aliens before he certainly did now. It made him feel uncomfortable and small, and he had the unusually urge to lure Gene back so he could do all manner of tests on him. He wanted to see how the other's genetic makeup worked, and how it allowed him to access the rings. He'd hardly be able to find out with the little vial of blood he had. He was still trying to use it to find out the other's real identity.

The whole 'monster' thing really had hit a sore spot in Gene. The alien lizard thing had actually died for saying it, and now Tony really was wondering what the hell had happened to Zhang.

'I can do anything! I can- I can... Destroy Iron Man.' Gene was officially gone. It was as if he had completely forgotten Tony was under the suit. He had become the Mandarin, just like he always wanted, though he probably hadn't planned on being quite so deranged. It was as if even his outlook on passed memories had changed.

'You sicken me. I can't believe you pretended to be my friend!' He actually thought Tony had been the one faking it! As if he was using him for sex or something. Well, he kind of had been, at first, but only at first!

It was lucky his dad had saved all their butts with his little gamble, a bit of reverse psychology. He was amazed Gene had bought it. For a second there he was certain they were all dead.

'I will prove you all wrong! I will prove it to you, and to the entire world!' That was what the teen had said before disappearing, and one thing was for sure.  
The world was in trouble with his insane ex on the loose.

 

§

 

Gene sat in his hideout below New York, brooding. He felt like a dog licking its wounds after a fight, even as he sat in the Mandarin's throne. It no longer felt like his.

The walls were empty, the Tong having disappeared after the events of Peru. Those few stragglers to return had been silenced. After all, he couldn't have immoral ninja's running around once he created the new world.

The Maggia too were in ruins, after Count Nefaria had been zombified or something. He didn't really care, nor had he ever.

It was Tony's 18th today. It was almost impossible to forget, being a month right after his, not that he had ever told the other so. It nagged at him like the Tenth guardian's words. 'You are not worthy to wield the rings.' How dare he. How dare he call him unworthy! How dare he insinuate that Pepper be worthier than he! It was probably because of her insipid kindness. Ugh.

He'd ended up breaking his mother's 'never hurt a woman' rule, but in his defence he had held off hurting Pepper for so long. He felt both guilty and satisfied throwing her at a wall, however battle had brought him no pleasure as it once had.

'You are a monster.' How dare that thing insult he, The Great Khan, rightful holder of the Makluan rings! The beast needed a mirror! The insolent creature had known nothing. He had defeated him, he had earned the rings! How many times had he proven himself and yet that monster called him unworthy?! Was it because he hadn't done it alone? Is that why he felt incomplete?

"Forgive me, mother..." He may have failed her yet, but soon he would prove himself. He would do what none had before. He would unite the world! Rid it of all poverty, suffering and war! He would do his name proud and prove to them all, to Tony, that he was not a monster (and that he was damn well worthier than Pepper to wield the rings).

It was time to take his rightful place as Great Khan of the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episodes 25 ‘The Makluan Invasion Part 1: Annihilate!’ and 26 ‘Pt 2: Unite!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the last episodes in the series so from here on out its all free-form ;)

Gene's mind began to clear the moment the rings were taken from him.

It was like being suddenly woken from a dream, ripped from a warped reality of what you thought you knew. There was a second of who what when where why before his mind righted itself, leaving the teen with a feeling of dread.

What had he done?

The Makluan Overlord, a huge red lizard, sat above him on his throne, the 'Ten Rings of Power' gleaming on his fingers. It was a wonder they even fit.

Gene stood overwhelmed in the pit, surrounded by things he had only ever dreamt of, listening to the alien go on about his plan to 're-order and bring peace to the universe'. At least he now had a theory as to why he had wanted to take over the world, an urge he had misplaced the moment the jewels slipped from his fingers. It must have been a Makluan trait, awakened in him by the rings.

He no longer yearned to subjugate Tony either, now recognizing it as slavery rather than relationship.

And now the brunette and his two friends were in trouble because of him. He could never be forgiven. Stark hated him, Potts hated him, and Rhodes... Hated him a little more than he already had.

Once the lord appeared to have had his fun taunting Gene and watching the struggle outside, the teen was dragged out the pit by scaly guards and teleported away by the Makluan Overlord.

His body reformed in what appeared to be a sand covered amphitheatre, near a thousand identical Makluan cheering like bloodthirsty romans in the stands.

"Welcome to the Arena of Carnage, Half-breed!" The Overlord announced, the brunette sneering back. "Here, you will fight with your kind to defeat my warriors. If you win, your world is saved, if not, I shall destroy it." Gene scoffed.

Typical.

 

§-(Pt 2: Unite!)-§

 

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?" The Makluan Overlord laughed at Gene's outburst, the half-breed like a seething hatchling in the pit.

They had succeeded, they had defeated the Berserker, and now he was back here, with no idea what had happened to the other three. He was worried, for all of them. Mainly Tony, but Pepper also... And he supposed if Rhodes died Tony would be upset.

"Calm yourself, half-breed." Gene growled at the title but this only seemed to further amuse the creature. "I have teleported them back to the Earth's surface. Let us see what their next move is."

"We defeated your challenge! Leave Earth be!" The Overlord chuckled, taking to ignoring him.

Gene seethed, nails digging into the flesh of his palms. Wonderful. He had been reduced to a pathetic pet in a cage. The teen attempted to calm himself, watching as the Makluan soaked in the battle below like it was reality tv.

"Overlord, these fools are nothing! This whole planet is insignificant!" Gene attempted to beseech. "Take me as prisoner and let the Earth live on."

"Nobel, but foolish Gene Khan." He almost rolled his eyes. This fool claimed to be all knowing and yet didn't even know his real name. "Do you think your intensions make you a hero?" Well it was sure as hell worth a try. "You are nothing without the Ten Rings of Power." He would beg to differ if he weren't so insecure about that particular fact. "As for your entire planet. Extermination."

Gene stared on in horror.

"But we defeated the Berserker!"

"They, defeated the Berserker." The Overlord corrected. Gene grit his teeth, glaring darkly up at the lizard from down in his prison.

It was time to think about getting out of here. Looking around he could probably crawl out of the cavity easily enough, but there was a force field to prevent him from escape. The other Makluan’s had easily jumped through it before, maybe he could do the same with what DNA of theirs he held? He didn't have any other ideas so far.

"These champions continue to intrigue me," great, the Overlord was thinking aloud again, "particularly the one called Iron Man." At least he knew Tony was still okay. "He is a selfless individual, unlike you, human."

"Iron Man and his friends are nothing if not stubborn. They won’t give up!" By now he wasn't sure if he was trying to scare the Overlord, or reassure himself.

"Hm. Let us see how he fares against one of the robotic protectors of the planet Makluan. We call him, Ultimo."

Gene's eyes widened. Shit, he made things worse again.

The sight of the giant guardian brought him some solace. Tony had defeated a like robot before and could defeat it again. He was sure of it.

The teen turned his attention back on escape, looking around. The fool of a lizard kept weapons right near the side of the pit. All he had to do was crawl out, if he could, and grab one before the beast noticed. He just had to move slowly.

"The heroes flee!" Gene froze. "A pity. And now I will make my announcement, as all honourable Makluan Overlords must." Honourable. Sure, going back on his word to spare the Earth was totally honourable.

"Announcement? What are you talking about?" Like what he had done? Was that another thing he had inherited, since he was technically related to this beast through his son, who gave his seed to Gene's ancestor... It was an uncomfortable thought. Hopefully he hadn't given it in the same way the teen had given his to Tony, in which case he was out. Bestiality was where he jumped off this ship.

"The announcement proclaiming the end of the world." Gene gaped. Hell, he'd really fucked up on Tony's birthday gift. He wasn't sure if there was anything he could give him to make up for this one. "The Earth has given up; the entertainment is over. It is time to wipe this planet out of existence."

What had he done?

 

§

 

Tony stood under the warm spray of the shower, the boiling droplets pattering against his skin, painting it pink.

How kind of Gene to give him an alien invasion for his birthday. That and sending the Helicarrier into the Negative Zone. He had still been kind of pissed at S.H.I.E.L.D for using his suit designs at the time, but Fury had called him a 'natural leader' today, so he was forgiven.

On the up side, he got to save the world for his birthday! That was a pretty memorable 18th. Better than getting drunk off his ass as otherwise would have been the case.

The brunette turned his face up to the shower head, letting the water wash away any leftover soap and dirt.

His identity had been revealed, and luckily well received. Of course, Gene had been able to save Rhodey, Pepper, and Bruce from the exploding ship, but not him. The typical ass, cowardly running away.

Still, he felt like things were... Settled between them. As if they now had a platonic, hetero 'frenemy' relationship, no matter how distracting it had been seeing Gene fight the Makluan. It wasn't his fault the other was unbelievably hot in combat! He could cope with the gay thoughts, and put it all down to hormones. What mattered was where his heart lied, and now he had the perfect place to invest it. Pepper. He'd kissed her on the cheek and everything! Innocent as it was. He figured he needed a little innocents, to make up for throwing himself at Gene. He wanted to take things slow this time, no matter how horney he became.

Tony stepped out of the shower, dripping in the steam as he grabbed a towel. He returned to his adjacent room with it tied around his waist, going to fetch a clean pair of flannel pants to sleep in from his bedside draws.

Tony froze at the sight of a small present box sitting on the drawer, a plain envelope underneath. His dad must have left it for him, despite already gifting him the latest holo-tv made by Stark International, and an increase in his trust fund.

Intrigued the brunette picked up the little box, shaking it. Not tiny but small, and heavy enough to make a sound. He lifted the lid and froze.

Tony's eyes widened, staring down at the crimson ring. He couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't.

There was no way this was the real seventh ring.

Tony hurriedly opened the unlabelled envelope, pulling out the seemingly blank piece of card and flipping it over.

There were three intricate Chinese characters, perfectly scribed on the crisp paper. The brunette grabbed out his phone, photographing the writing and turning on voice control.

"Computer, translate." He really needed a better name than 'computer'.

"Mandarin translation: 'Duì bù qî', 'I'm sorry'." The feminine voice replied.

Tony's throat went tight, clutching the ring in his hand.

"...Oh Gene..."

 

§

 

Gene sat kneeling in the middle of his old home. Sheets covered all the furniture in the small house where he had grown up, abandoned after his mother had died. The room had laid undisturbed a decade, a layer of dust covering every surface.

The rice paper doors stood wide open, a soft breeze drifting through, rustling the bamboo leaves outside.

He felt... Peaceful, back here in the countryside. Alone with his ghosts.

Gene looked down at the rings he had worked so hard to obtain, hands resting on his knees.

The purple had been his mother's, the Ring of Intelligence. Second was the green ring, which he had obtained from Howard, The Ring of Wisdom. Third the Ring of Courage, an azure blue, a constant reminder of Tony's eyes. The fourth ring, the Ring of Temperance, was a bright red, like the teen's skin when he blushed, and on his fifth finger laid the Ring of Sacrifice, a golden yellow.

On his other hand were the sixth, eight, ninth, and tenth ring. The orange Ring of Salvation, the white Ring of Endurance, the black Ring of Power, and the pink Ring of Worthiness.

Only one was missing, his annualry left bare. The seventh ring. The crimson Ring of Passion. Without it he had forgone immortality, and insanity. It seemed a fair trade off.

Even now, he could still feel the ring, as if it hadn't left his finger.

Gene shut his eyes, going into a state of meditation, focusing in on the missing jewel.

A small smile drew on the man's lips.

He could feel Tony. Feel his consciousness. He was sleeping, safe and warm in his home, the ring on his finger.

He could hear him breath, feel his heart against his bare finger through the seventh ring. It didn't take long for their heartbeats and breathing to fall into sync.

There he sat still amongst the dust, listening.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning light streamed through Tony's blinds, casting stripes of light over his face.

The teen groaned, burying his face into the pillow to avoid the sun’s rays. He really needed some black-out blinds, considering he made up for most of his sleep deprivation before midday.

Already he was drifting back off, body completely lax under the warm blankets.

There was a rustle of sheets from beside him as the mattress moved slightly, the brunette's eyes flashing back open as all exhaustion fled.

Oh God, not another drunken fling. He couldn't even remember drinking anything last night, no tell-tale throbbing head or aching muscles.

Careful not to make the bed shift and wake the other he turned his head towards them, coming to face a tanned, broad back. A male then (most likely), and oriental, with shoulder length black hair. Dear God, not another Gene look alike.

Cringing Tony silently tried to sit up, slowly attempting to take a peak of the man's face. The other's black hair obscured his view, so he was forced to gently brush the locks away.

His hand froze.

He couldn't have been mistaken, unless Gene had a twin brother and hadn't told him of, but as Sherlock says, 'It's never twins'.

Unable to move he stared down at that all too familiar face he had eternally saved in his photo file.

Tony's heart thumped violently, so loud he subconsciously worried it might wake the other.

Furious and mildly terrified he acted on impulse, grabbed his pillow. Then, with the righteous anger of a scorned lover, he promptly made his vicious attack.

"What-Tony!?" The teen awoke with a start, flopping about under the covers and attempting to shield his face as the brunette went from throttling him to trying to suffocate him. "Calm down-! What the hell!?"

"How the hell did you get in here!?" Tony yelled, the blanket's falling from his body. It was now he realized his nudity, quickly hugging the pillow to cover his front. "Where the hell are my clothes!?"

"Wow, relax-" Looking mildly confused and out of sorts, his long hair sticking up in all directions, Gene attempted to rest his hand on Tony's shoulder. The other quickly hit it away, causing the black-haired adolescent to furrow his brows. "Did you hit your head last night or something?" The tanned asked sitting up, looking concerned but thankfully keeping his hands to himself.

"What-?! No!" Last night he had eaten dinner with his dad, stayed up half the night looking at his new AI project 'Jarvis', and fallen asleep half way through like usual. He hadn't even drunk! He was sure of it! "I-!"

The door-handle to his room made a squeak as it twisted, grabbing his attention, and Tony watched in horror as his dad opened the door.

The man stood wide eyed in the doorway as everyone froze. For a moment the young genius couldn't find words, his mouth gaping till he finally managed a stutter.

"Dad- I-it's not what it looks like!"

"Tch, Gene, I told you to stop sneaking in Tony's room."

...Wait what?

"I don't like you doing... These sorts of things in my house. You want to do it, get your own house," Tony stared at his father flabbergasted, "but... Thank you for being quiet this time at least." Howard nodded awkwardly and then suddenly left, shutting the door behind him.

Tony tucked his head against his knees, hugging the pillow close and whispering to himself in something akin to terror.

"Oh my God what the hell is going on?" He was absolutely certain he hadn't fallen asleep with Gene next to him, or in any universe where his dad knew about anything between them! 'Them' wasn't even a thing anymore! He must have been dreaming.

"Tony-?" He slapped Gene's hand away as he reached for him.

"Don't touch me!" The other frowned, looking ticked.

"Fine." He left the bed and stood, Tony's eyes widening before he quickly hid his red face behind the pillow he was holding.

Apparently he wasn't the only one with a little morning glory.

He could hear it as Gene opened his dresser, probably fishing around for clothes. He was too embarrassed to point out that it was rude to go through other's drawers, the site of him... Erect form bringing up memories that made Tony automatically swallow as his cheeks warmed.

This was all so wrong. Had Gene used the rings to hypnotize everyone? Had he altered Tony's reality with them?

Wait... Where were the rings?

He looked up to see Gene pulling on pants, thank God, but saw no gleaming magically alien jewels on his fingers. Looking at his own hand he found the crimson ring missing too, yet oddly enough he still felt as though he were wearing it.

"Where are the rings?" Tony asked quietly, as if to himself.

"Hm?"

"The Makluan rings." He specified harshly, louder than before. Gene shrugged casually.

"I got rid of them."

"WHAT!?" Impossible. Gene would never do such a thing! He was obsessed with them! He must have hidden them somewhere-

Tony's thoughts silenced as the other sat right beside him, pressing their bare sides together. Gene sighed as the other tensed up and shifted away.

"Tony, why are you being like this today?"

"WHY!?" He couldn't even manage to articulate anything there were so many reasons flying around his head. His brain had gone into overload, thought processes overlapping and cohesive verbal abilities lagging, a mental shut down imminent as his heart thumped wildly.

Gene chuckled at his panic, sliding his hand under the other's chin and forcing the brunette to face him.

"You're adorable." He planted a quick kiss on Tony's lips, the teen too shocked to feel embarrassed at the comment, before getting back up. "I'm gonna make breakfast, come when you're ready."

Tony stared after the other as he left the room... Without a shirt. He decided not to bring it up and waited for the door to shut before diving for his phone, which he had spotted resting on the bedside table.

He stabbed at the buttons, holding the mobile to his ear anxiously. It took four rings for the line to be answered.

"Hello?" Tony let out a breath of relief when his friends voice came through the speaker.

"Rhodey! Things are weird!"

"Tony? What-? What's wrong?"

"Gene!"

"...What about him?" He sounded hesitant.

"He's-!"

"Wow wow wow wait," The other quickly interrupted, "this better not be anything about his genitals or anything."

"WHAT!? No!" Why the hell would he ever tell Rhodey anything about Gene's genitals!?

"Okay cool, shoot man."

"He's... Back." Tony replied, now unsure of how much he should say.

"Back?" Rhodey sounded confused.

"Yeah... Dad walked in and acted like everything was fine."

"Aw dude! That must have been so awkward! Were you in the middle of... You know?"

"No! Nonono, haha no." This was bad. Rhodey must have been caught up in whatever it was effecting his dad. "Um, anyway, I'll talk to you later, just needed to get that off my chest."

"Sure dude, see ya."

"Bye..." Beeps followed as the line disconnected, Tony looking lost a moment before he decided to try Pepper.

It took unusually long for her to pick up the phone, that being more than two rings.

"Pepper! Hey I-"

"Naah dude!" Tony froze at the masculine whisper from the other end.

"...Happy?"

"Pep's asleep, shhh!"

"Asleep? Why do you have her phone?"

"Her dad's out of town! I slept over last night! Holllaaaa-!" Tony quickly hung up the phone. He did not want to know.

Pepper and Happy had gotten back together shortly after he's made it obvious he wasn't going to pursue the redhead as planned. All his time had been soaked up testing the seventh ring right after the Makluan's attack on Earth. She had been angry at him for a while for leading him on, especially when she found out he had started secretly having alcohol fuelled flings, but they were still friends.

He'd known she and Happy were going well, he just hadn't known they were... Intimate. Tony shuddered, oddly grossed out at the thought. Thank God it was none of his business.

That at least was graspable. His dad being okay with Gene turning up in his bed was a long shot, but he was absolutely certain Rhodey would never, EVER be okay with anything between him and Gene. He'd probably never speak to him again. Hell, he'd wage an all-out war on Gene he was so protective. Coming to think of it, he probably shouldn't have equipped the War Machine suit with his father’s anti-Makluan gun. He didn't want Rhodey arrested for murder.

Tony slipped out of bed, glad to find his clothes in all the usual places.

He had to sneak out and go down to the temple armoury. At least then he could see if any Makluan energy was being used in the area, even if it wasn't showing up on his phone. He just needed to make sure, and figure out what the hell was going on.

Fully dressed he discovered his bag was nowhere to be found, deducing he must have accidentally left it at the armoury. Without it he had no choice but to make his way there by land.

The brunette contemplated sneaking out the window, but as this was a two story he decided against it, instead silently making his way down the hall and out the back door.

From there he caught a taxi to Jersey, the driver an oddly silent fellow. In no time he was dropped off outside the fenced off area where the temple had been discovered.

He practically ran in he was so anxious, his heart pounding violently despite barely feeling puffed as he arrived inside where the armoury should have been.

It was empty.

Tony stood in the centre of the room growing more and more panicked. This was all wrong. Why couldn't he think straight? He felt oddly foggy, as if he were drugged. Was he?

This all felt strangely familiar... But the Controller was a vegetable now, due to his own foolishness, so it couldn't have been him. Perhaps A.I.M? MODOK may have been gone, but that wasn't to say someone else hadn't taken over, and now that his identity was exposed anyone could come after him if they wanted Iron Man out of the picture. But then it had to be someone who knew there had been something between him and Gene. Which was no one, except Gene.

His Starkpod began to buzz incessantly from his back pocket, demanding the teen's attention. The contact read 'Gene Khan', but that couldn't have been right. Gene should have been under 'The Great Khan'.

Hesitant, Tony answered.

"Um, hey."

"Tony." His name was a sigh of relief, Gene's voice unmistakable. Tony bit his lip, playing his cards.

"Listen, sorry about this morning. I think you're right, I must have bumped my head."

"It's okay, where are you?"

"I went out for a walk, to clear my head. I'm on my way back now."

"Okay, hurry back."

"Yeah, I will."

"I love you." Tony quickly hung up as if he'd been stung. He didn't know who that was, but it sure as hell wasn't Gene! He needed to prove it though, catch out whoever it was fooling with him and force them into exposing themselves.

Surrounded by the familiar temple walls an idea hit him, the brunette smiling mischievously.

Perfect.

 

§

 

When he arrived back home the Gene look alike was waiting for him in the kitchen, still shirtless and ripped. It really wasn't helping his mind stay on track.

The other smiled as he noted Tony's presence, the brunette replying with a quiet 'hey'.

He was passed a coffee, and a large plate of half-eaten pancakes was pushed towards him on the kitchen bench.

"They've gone a little cold." Gene commented, sipping his own coffee. Tony tried not to say anything. As long as he had known the other, Gene had never cooked anything, though he had seen Chinese leftovers he assumed the other had made in the fridge, but that may have just been his low key racism kicking in. He also knew the teen wasn't too fond of sweet foods, and therefore would never have doused pancakes in so much maple syrup.

He accepted the food nevertheless and walked over to the kitchen table just as his father entered. Howard greeted 'Gene' stiffly, making himself a tea as the brunette sat.

Tony looked down at his coffee and pancakes sceptically, not trusting any of it with how fuzzy he already felt.

"So, Gene," the other made a sound of acknowledgment as he sipped his coffee, "how's Temujin?" The look alike seemed to freeze a second and didn't look up.

"Hmm?"

"Your brother?" His dad and 'Gene' looked at each other a moment before the teen replied.

"Oh, yeah, he's fine." Tony hid his smile behind his coffee mug as the other fell right into his trap, risking a tiny sip.

"Still in S.H.I.E.L.D custody for murdering Zhang?" He added, playing with the other.

"Um, I think so?" Tony almost laughed as Howard's hand whacked into his forehead, 'Gene' looking rather lost.

"You don't have a brother." The brunette said after a moment of quiet, "Temujin is Gene's real name." He'd found out with the blood sample in his fridge, which thankfully hadn't gone off, if blood indeed could go off. "The question is, who are you?"

Tony looked over into the kitchen where the two stood. Both had frozen, Howard's tight lips curling up into an unpleasant smile.

"Very impressive Tony." The man said. "But then, you've been in here before, haven't you?" The brunette watched in confusion as his father's form changed in a wave of pixels, before Rona stood in his place.

"You." Tony growled. The girl smiled as Gene's body transformed into Madam Mask's. "Whitney?"

"You fool, you really thought we'd leave you be for how you slighted us!" Rona yelled as he looked at them both with confusion. Last he knew, Rona and Whitney hated each other. There was only one explanation.

"Leave Whitney alone Rona!"

"Leave me alone?" Whitney repeated, sounding amused. "No Tony, I want my revenge! How dare you take my father from me! How dare you choose Gene over me!" The shrill blond looked like she was about to stamp her foot in frustration.

"I so did not!" Tony defended.

"SILENCE!" Rona screeched. The brunette scoffed, mumbling a 'make me'.

The black-haired woman growled.

"You little-"

"Listen, I get you both hate me and you're both slightly insane," Tony began, "but using the guy who played me for a pile of jewellery is low."

"No, killing my brother was low."

"HE WAS A ROBOT! MAKE ANOTHER!" Rona gasped in offence.

"How dare you! I am the Scientist Supreme of A.I.M!"

"Oh, so you took over from the giant ugly head? Can't say I see an improvement!" Whitney covered her mouth, holding back a giggle as Rona glared at her.

This was insane. He was having an argument with Rona, who had been his dad five second ago, in the middle of his house.

"Can we please stop arguing in my kitchen, it's weird."

Something told him he shouldn't have said that, as the girl grinned darkly.

"Fine."

Suddenly, the world around him was black, Rona and Whitney both disappearing.

So his hunch had been correct. It was all just another simulation.

Ominous laughter echoed in the black, Tony frighteningly reminded of his time trapped in his own head after Doom had managed to access the 9th ring.

"Oh, just when you were so close to happiness, it slips out of reach!" Rona echoed all around, the brunette's eyes searching through the darkness as if he could spot her.

"Why try make me happy? Why give me what you think I want?" It so wasn't what he wanted, but he didn't think she'd care for that argument.

"To tear it all away from you, like you did to us! To watch your body starve, and wake you up just before you die to reveal the truth!" Jeeze, harsh.

The brunette's head was pounding, now unsure which way was up.

"You're insane!"

"All the best. People. Are." She growled as if right behind him, but when he turned there was only black.

Having had his fill of delusion he called upon Extremis, feeling the technology around him. His mind was growing foggier, assuming they must have been drugging him stupid, but still the brunette managed a foothold in the surrounding tech, groaning at the mental strain as he sent everything into overload.

He heard Rona and Whitney cry out as the illusion fell apart, forcing his real eyes open despite the pain it brought.

Everything felt tilted and blurred, the brunette catching glimpses of both girls running from the now sparking helmets they had been wearing.

Everything was a bright, assaulting yellow, the teen recognizing A.I.M scientists and what appeared to be an army of 'Andys' littering the large space.

His head was killing him, the brunette hooked up to the same kind of machine as last time. Except now he didn't have his suit. In fact he was still in his pyjamas (thank God it had been a cold night and he'd decided to wear a shirt for once).

No matter how he pulled he couldn't get free of the binds trapping him. Tony's heart thumped, fear gripping him as he relentlessly tried to get free.

He could hear Rona yelling, something about getting him unconscious, as a beekeeper armed with an unpleasant looking needle approached.

Tony yelled out, struggling violently to the point he looked manically possessed as he lost control of his breathing.

The needle slid into his arm, making him hiss, and within a moment he could feel himself beginning to slip, blood racing through his veins as his heart pounded fiercely.

A sudden burst of light assaulting his vision, a luminescent orb appearing in the air as he slid into unconsciousness.

He blacked out before he could note the large black figure floated in the air, barely comprehending the following sounds of screams.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony blinked slowly, his vision blurred. His brows furrowed at the unfamiliar ceiling, slowly looking around. Despite his grogginess there was no mistaking that this was definitely not his room.

"Where 'm I?"

"Where do you think?" His eyes turned to the open doorway, and widened.

He almost didn't recognize the other.

Gene stood staring fixedly at him. His hair had lengthened, to the point he had it tied up in a man-bun. The glasses were gone, probably because the room was dark enough, and he appeared to have ditched his old clothes for a pair of jeans and a plain long sleeve shirt. He'd grown a few inches too.

Now Tony recognized the room. He was back in the Imports shop, laying on a bed mat in the otherwise empty space. The place had long ago been cleared out, but none of the local shopkeepers would lease it. It was as if they feared the building.

Tony's eyes drew thin as he slowly sat up, sceptically observing the other.

"How do I know you're the real Gene?" It could have been another trick set by Rona. This all could have been another game.

"I don't care if you think I'm me or not-"

"Thank God it is you." Tony let out a sigh of relief at the other's snarky tone, relaxing back down into the pillow he had been given.

The brunette made a discomforted face as his brain ached. It was like someone was squeezing it tightly whilst worms burrowed their way inside. It must have been a side effect of being hooked up to A.I.M's virtual reality interface.

Once the sharp pain had passed he opened his eyes again to find Gene, or rather Temujin, was gone, as were any dwindling doubts it wasn't him. Bastard, always leaving before things were done.

Tony sighed, the room coming in and out of focus. How the hell had he gotten here? And when the hell did Gene turn up? Last he recalled was being stabbed with a needle. How long ago was that? It couldn't have been too long, as he could still feel the sedative making his fingers numb. A few hours perhaps?

Gene walked back in with a clear glass in his hand, coming over to crouch by the makeshift bedside.

He offered up a cup of water and what looked like paracetamol. Tony gave it an unsure look but carefully took the water.

"Call me crazy, but I'd rather suffer than take drugs from you." He could swear the other's lip twitched upwards as he put the tablet by his bedside, on top of a pile of books the brunette hadn't noticed. In fact, now he looked, there were several piles of books laying around, all looking rather antique.

Gene stood and walked over to the closet in the wall as Tony sniffed the colourless liquid before taking a sip, glad to find he couldn't taste anything unusual.

His brows furrowed as Gene disappeared into the wardrobe. What on Earth was he doing in the closet? He came back out with another pile of books, leaving them by the wall before going back in.

There must have been a hidden compartment inside that hadn't been found when they cleared the place out, and apparently it was full of old books.

When Gene came back out the brunette noticed the nine rings gleaming on his fingers. None of them seemed to be currently active, usually signified by a brighter glow than the other's. Tony looked down at the seventh on his finger, twisting it gently.

"...Am I being held prisoner?" He asked.

"No, you can leave when you wish." That was a surprise. The brunette leant up against the wall, noticing Gene's eyes flash towards him a moment at the movement as he continued to pile books.

Tony slowly finished the drink in silence before putting it aside.

"Why help me?"

"...An apology." So the other didn't feel like he'd repaid him yet, despite the ring on his finger. Good, because it would take a shit tone of apologies before Tony even considered forgiving him. He supposed though, for Gene, it must have been a huge sacrifice handing over one of the rings.

"Why give me the ring?" Gene seemed to think about his reply this time.

"All ten rings together are too much power than I care to trust myself with. You are the only one I trust it to." Well shit. That shut him up.

Tony sat in silence, avoiding watching the other sort all the books he had retrieved from the cupboard. His movements were too smooth and perfect for someone piling books in order of the language they were written in. He froze for a moment, looking at one of the books. It looked oddly familiar, but Tony couldn't place it. Subconsciously he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"...Will you ever trust me again?" Gene quietly mumbled in the silence, almost as if he didn't want to ask.

"You kidnapped my dad, lied about it, and hypnotized me." And those were just a few of the reasons he would never be stupid enough to trust Gene again. The tanned adolescent smirked to himself at this.

"I'll take that as a no." Tony rolled his eyes, the movement sending his head back into a meat mincer. The brunette hissed, holding the side of his head and crouching forward. "What's wrong?"

"Migraine." He replied through gritted teeth. He had them often enough, always forgetting to drink water or eat for days on end. They were probably also due to the fact he was constantly staring at screens.

Gene stood up unexpectedly and left the room, Tony's gaze trailing after him like a leashed puppy. Would he come back?

Another shot of paint struck his brain and Tony groaned, leaning back against the wall. Everything seemed loud, especially the noise coming from the kitchen, something like water boiling. In fact, he was almost certain that was a kettle boiling.

It didn't take long after the sound had silenced for Gene to return, carrying two steaming mugs. Where was he even getting these things from? The impounders mustn't have been very thorough when they cleaned this place out. Either that or he was teleporting stuff here.

Gene sat on the floor beside him, Tony eyeing him and the white mug warily.

"Here, it will help." Tony took it carefully, taking a great deal of care not to brush his hands against the other's. He looked down into the steaming cup unsure.

Wasn't white the colour for death in Eastern culture? It could have been poisoned. It looked like tea, and smelled like it, but it also smelt slightly sweet. The brunette took a tiny sip. It tasted normal enough, bitter with just a hint of honey.

Giving the drink the benefit of the doubt, considering if the other wanted to do something to him he could have by now, they fell into an awkward silence, sipping their tea. The other remained sitting beside him, not meeting his eyes and instead looking down at his drink as Tony sent him untrusting glances.

"So, what did I miss?" Gene asked, focusing on his cup's steam.

"Well..." Where to start? "This guy I knew called Justin Hammer became 'Titanium Man' and tried to feed me snail, before stealing my company. We got it back though." Gene nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "Doom tried to blow up New York but I stopped him, uum... Rona went crazy and tried to kill us all during school, her brother Andy turned out to be an android." He doubted the other even knew who they were, Tony hadn't till Pepper pointed them out to him. "Me and Whitney went out for a while, before her dad went insane and she became a fugitive- Oh, Pepper and Happy are a thing," the other's lip twitched upwards slightly, finding that amusing, "I injected myself with a super-soldier serum called 'Extremis'." The smile immediately dropped, replaced with disbelief. "I fought a magnetic guy, accidentally killed my grand-son, almost ended the world, aaand almost made out with a Wakandan prince." Gene coughed, choking on his tea as Tony smiled smugly.

"...Waka-what?" Tony chuckled, his head going stuffy as the room swayed. Gene took his tea as he faltered, putting it on the floor.

"You should rest." He instructed.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Tony was met with silence. "I'm not sleeping till you say yes."

"I think I've lied to you enough."

"...Pleas?" He felt pathetic asking, but at least the other finally met is eyes, making it Tony's turn to look away.

"...Fine, I'll stay, only to ensure you don't die in your sleep." Gene said, standing.

"Promise?" Tony mumbled, sliding back to lie down as his eyes drooped. The other nodded as he left, going to shut the door. "Leave it open..." The other stopped and nodded, leaving the door half open before he disappeared into the next room.

Tony's eyes slid shut, head swallowed up by the pillow. He would probably wake up alone, back at home in his own bed.

This would all be another dream.

 

§

 

Temujin stood in the doorway as Tony slept. He was completely still, if not for the gentle movement of his chest, as if dead. He was pale enough for it, like he always had been. It was slightly unnerving, if not for the subtle heartbeat against his bare finger.

Tony had stubble now. It was almost a small beard, not entirely unattractive on him. Other than that there was little change. He was hardly any taller, comparatively, and his hair was around the same length. He wasn't wearing his usual red shirt and jeans, instead in a plain pair of flannelette pants and a slightly too large white t-shirt. It was practically see through, and Temujin had lifted the shirt earlier to observe his suspicions, in a not at all perverted way. Tony's heart monitor was gone. He was rather torn at the realization. On the one hand, his first wrong against the other had been erased and he was well again, on the other hand his first wrong against the other had been erased and he no longer had reason to constantly think of him. Besides the ring. He'd never been gladder that he'd given it to the other. Without it, he wouldn't have been able to tell Tony had been in distress and needed help.

He'd been shocked upon entering what looked like the inside of a giant human beehive, having teleported as close to Tony as he could. It had been filled with beekeeper looking people, and what turned out to be emo androids. There was also a familiar looking gothic woman whom he couldn't place, and he thought he might have caught a glimpse of Whitney at one point, but it was probably his imagination. He hadn't really been seeing anything clearly after he saw Tony, struggling into unconsciousness as he was drugged.

That beekeeper had been the first to go, before he'd completely lost it. He'd only found out the duplicates were androids because he'd bashed one's head in harder than he'd meant to, sending sparks flying instead of the expected crack of a skull.

He'd managed to control himself enough not to kill anyone after he found Tony was unharmed, and teleported them both back here.

Gene looked down at the brunette, stepping into the room without a sound. He silently knelt by the bed, brushing a strand of the other's hair away from his eye, before picking up the now cold tea by the bedside. He left stealthily, shutting the door quietly behind him.

He'd already moved all the books out of the room, now piled in what had once been the lounge, ready to be teleported to China.

Gene walked into the kitchen, pouring Tony's cold tea down the sink. Despite how little Tony had drunk, it was still a surprisingly efficient natural sedative.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony awoke to pitch black, unsure whether he had actually opened his eyes. Immediately his heart began to race, quickly sitting up. If there was a room to be seen, it would have been spinning with how dizzy he felt. His stomach churned in response.

"Gene- Gene?" Still nothing but darkness. "Gene!" Tony was shaking now, his breathing erratic as he broke out in cold sweats. "Gene!? TEMUJIN!?"

"What?" The door swung opened, Gene looking unfazed as a slither of light from what must have been a candle in the lounge was let in.

Tony didn't respond, unable to speak as he struggled to breath.

"Tony?" The brunette gasped for air, eyes wide as his heart pulsated so hard it almost hurt. "Tāmāde-" Temujin swore to himself quietly, rushing over to the brunette's side. "Breath Tony! You need to breath." There was a hand on his back, rubbing circles as he instinctively clung to the other, half understanding the other’s gentle commands for him to calm down.

A minute later and Tony finally had his breathing under control, flopping against Temujin's chest as all his muscles involuntarily relaxed.

"Sorry." The brunette apologised, not moving from his place in the other's arms, his face buried by his shoulder. God he smelt so good. Like bamboo and incense.

"I think you should leave." Tony tense back up, moving back as Temujin's arms retracted from his body. He stared at the other with disbelief. "You're not well, you need medical attention." Oh, for a second there he thought he was being thrown out.

"I'm fine! It was just a panic attack!" A sharp pain attacked his temple as he raised his own voice, causing Tony to grab the side of his head and cringe.

Temujin frowned and stood.

"Then I'll call Rhodey to pick you up." Tony reached helplessly after him.

"No!" The taller sighed. He was trying to be firm, but being the voice of reason was hard when it felt so right having the other back in his bed, begging after him.

"Your family will be worried for you."

"Well... I'm worried for you." Temujin looked down at the other confused, "The rings, they're bad for you, and I have proof! Your blood turns purple when it comes in contact with the rings! What if prolonged exposure starts turning you into a giant lizard or something! What if it kills you!?" He rolled his eyes. Tony was changing the subject and being overly dramatic to deflect from the issue at hand, but something about that claim did catch his attention.

"How exactly did you get a sample of my blood?" Tony bit his lip.

In the words of Happy Hogan, 'Busted!'

"Umm, I might have taken a little while you were asleep..." The other's brow quirked.

"Okay, that's a little weird. When?"

"After you came for help to get my dad back from Doom?"

"Of course." The Chinaman looked exasperated, but not at all surprised.

"Hey, you kidnapped my father! I think a little blood isn't too much to ask!" Temujin lifted his hand defensively.

"I wasn't complaining." He dropped the hand as he sighed, looking oddly tired and pale.

"Listen, I watched you get worse and worse. You became more of an asshole with every ring."

"I'm used to them now, I can handle it." Tony gave him a cold hard stare.

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove it's you controlling the rings, not the other way around." Temujin frowned at him and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How?"

"Take them off." He immediately tensed up, obviously uncomfortable as he stood stiffly. Neither broke eye contact. Tony was becoming concerned he may not be taken as seriously as he would have liked due to his stubble.

Temujin slowly sat back down beside the bed mat. He looked down at his hands and went to take one off, stopping before he did.

"If I do, do you agree to go to the hospital or something?"

"I'll go back to the Stark medical centre and get checked over if it makes you feel better." He nodded, looking down at the jewels a moment. Temujin took a deep breath before slowly sliding the pink ring off. Its glow faded as it was removed, and it was put gently on the floor before the next was slid off.

With each ring removed he seemed to become increasingly pale and sick looking as Tony watched closely. The brunette barely dared breath lest he move too much and the other stop his task.

A pile began to grow on the floor made of the alien technology, placed carefully in colour order. It made a kind of haphazard rainbow. Gene always had been kind of OCD at times.

They were down to the last ring when Gene froze, staring fixedly at it. The purple jewel gleamed back at him, as if enticing him too keep it on.

Tony placed his hand carefully on the others leg, brushing the material of his jeans with his thumb.

"It was my mother's..." Temujin explained, before sliding it off quickly, like ripping off a Band-Aid.

He sighed shakily as they all sat in pile. Tony could compare it to someone giving over all their drugs.

"I think we should both go to the med bay. We need to make sure you’re okay." The other looked green as he shook his head. "But-"

"No, Tony." Tony bit his lip, falling into silence. There'd be no convincing the other, but as Gene had sacrificed his rings, even if just for the moment, he supposed he could shut up and let the other have his way on this. He was already improving. The colour had come back to his face and his breathing was back to normal, but he looked more than exhausted.

Tony shifted closer as they sat together in silence, Temujin leaning against him ever so slightly as their sides touched.

"Do you still think I'm a monster?" He mumbled quietly, looking away. Tony immediately went to say no, but caught himself, thinking over his reply.

"...Yes..." Temujin looked as though he was awaiting a hit, Tony's hand catching his attention as it slid up his leg just a little. "...But you're my monster." The other looked back at him in surprise as the brunette swallowed, leaning forward slowly.

Their noses bumped together gently before their lips met, pressing softly. Tony let out a breath he didn't know he'd held for the past two years. They fit. They always had like this. Their mouths just slid into place, clicking together perfectly like a lock and key. Already it was becoming wet and deep, the sounds echoing in Tony's ears.

He slid his hands up to cup Gene's face, willing it to never end as a quiet mewl escaped his throat.

Suddenly his hands were empty and his lips alone, Temujin having stood. He left the room quickly, not turning back to see Tony's shocked expression before slamming the door shut. The brunette flinched, left in the black with the faintly illuminating rings.

Tony swallowed, staring down at the jewels. There was that feeling in his eyes and nose, as if he was about to break into tears at any given moment.

How could he have been so stupid to show the Gene he hadn't gotten over him?

The rings gave a dull glowed back.

 

§

 

Tony didn't leave his place on the floor-bed. He stayed laying there, miserable for what must have been hours. It was impossible to tell with the blackout shutters whether it was night or day. It was like being locked in a prison cell, but instead of the room being the jail, his mind was. His thoughts kept him stagnant, without the energy to even sit up and lift the corner of the blinds to check if it was night or day. Instead he stared at the rings, the image of them starting to haunt his mind even when his eyes were shut, permanently imprinted in his cornea.

Gene probably wouldn't return for them until he left the room, so he wouldn't move. Not until the other returned, even if he needed water, or to pee, he wasn't moving, and if really had to he would take them with him.

He wasn't sure why he was torturing himself, laying around waiting to be rejected all over again, as if twice wasn't enough. He just couldn't bring himself to move, despite Rona's sedatives having since worn off. It had taken a surprisingly long time, compared to usual.

Tony twisted the crimson ring on his finger, considering it and its kin. At least the other couldn't teleport away, the purple ring still present and accounted for. Hopefully Gene hadn't left the building, not that the brunette had heard him do so. If he was spotted by the FBI, S.H.I.E.L.D, or anyone he knew there was no doubt he'd be arrested. War Machine was probably out with Rescue looking for him too by now. Them spotting Gene was probably the worst-case scenario.

The door flung open violently and Tony flinched, half expecting to see a hulking suited Rhodey in the doorway with his current train of thought. Instead Temujin stood looking coldly furious.

The brunette automatically coward away as the other stormed in. Was he going to hurt him? Take the rings? Force him to hospital? It looked a lot like the first option.

Tony shielded his face and cringed, but the other grabbed his wrist and yanked it away. He smashed their lips together, making Tony gasp. It took him a moment to register the coppery taste of blood before he melted into the impromptu kiss.

Without question he flung his arms around Temujin's neck, the other holding him tightly by the waist, as if they'd both vaporize if they didn't. The brunette was partially conscious of the fact the kiss may have been a ruse to grab the ring's whilst he was distracted and teleport away, so he kept his focus on the other's hands. They stayed gripping his body, so hard he would probably bruise. He did so easily enough.

The hold was too tight, the kiss too rough, but it was perfect and Tony refused to stop, even if he could hardly breath. The suffocation was worth it.

He quickly forgot his worry for the other disappearing again as he was pushed down onto his back, not given a chance to gasp as their mouths remained locked violently. Gene's teeth were sharper than he recalled, biting at his lips and tongue. He was just gentle enough not to draw blood, but still able to make the most unholy sounds spill from the adolescent under him.

His shirt was tugged up to his underarms and he gladly surrendered, the garment ripped up over his head the second he lifted his arms. Temujin's lip's immediately savaged his chest, paying close attention to where his heart monitor had once been. Tony mewled and gripped the other's head, untying his hair out of its lackey. It spilled like black shadows down onto his chest and around the others face, currently buried between his pectorals. He dared to tug at it, the strands looking like they reached well past the other's broad shoulders.

Temujin gave a primal growl as Tony tugged, both terrifying and electrifying. He wasn't sure if reptiles were supposed to growl, but Gene had certainly always seemed more animal than human at times like this.

The other's lips trailed back up to his mouth, avoiding any stubble and leaving sucking marks in his wake.

Tony mewled and pulled at the other's locks, loving the grip the long hair gave him. Temujin followed his guidance and returned his assault to the brunette's lips, sucking them even more swollen than before.

Tony's heart pounded as he felt the other's hands retreat his body, panicked until he heard the other's trousers unzip. Blood rushed to his groin, his hands leaving the taller's hair for his hips, helping him tear the garment all the way off. His own pyjama pants were the next to go, their lips parting so Temujin could rip them straight off down his legs.

Without underwear he was wholly exposed, his heart racing in excitement and terror. He had to be a fool for letting this happen all over again, but as Gene sat between his legs and hurriedly pulled off his own shirt he couldn't bring himself to care how much of a mistake this could be.

Tony quickly sat up and tugged the other's underwear down, sliding his arms around the other's naked body as he finished tearing them off himself.

Finally their bodies melded together, Tony emitting a helpless sound and holding the other close tight as he could. Temujin grip on his body was even stronger as he nuzzled into the brunette’s neck, groaning as their hardened sexes touched.

Tony threw his head back, mouth gaping and eyes shut. It was like the first time all over again, control of his emotions lost as the feeling of tears stung his eyes. God he'd missed this. His hole was aching to be filled, the brunette unable to stay still or quiet, let alone patient. He pressed up against the tanned half-breed, spreading his legs invitingly. Gene growled and pressed his cock up into the brunette's desperate ass, listening to Tony pant in his ear.

Temujin slid inside and a droplet of salt water escaped the corner of Tony's eye. The burn was perfect, forcing him wide in the most divine way. He cried out shamelessly as the other began to thrust up into him, the two falling back onto the makeshift bed.

Gene's cock filled him, his mind lost to sense and logic as he gave himself over to the other. It was worth his vulnerability and stupidity, worth the two years apart. He couldn't even remember the animosity between them, or the heartbreak he'd gone through. There was nothing but Temujin's cock slamming in and out, and it was better than anything he could recall.

Temujin's growls vibrated against his skin as Tony's heart thundered so loud he could hardly hear his own mewls. He tugged at Gene's hair as the part-alien took him savagely, encouraging the other to bite him harder and take him deeper. Tony's chest heaved against the man looming over him, not an inch of their fronts apart.

"Ahh- T-Temu-Temu-!!" He was never given a chance to finish the other's name as his thrusts turned rabid, the brunette left only able to squeak.

His cock wept against the other's abdomen, his orgasm approaching fast. Temujin groaned and buried himself as deep as he could, his pre-cum coating the brunette's walls. Tony moaned and spread his legs as wide as he could, moving down into the other's thrusts as Gene kept a tight hold of his hips, slamming into his open ass.

The brunette was gasping for air beneath him, his ass tight as Temujin dreamt. His body arched up against the ex-villains, taking every thrust and begging for more.

Gene's heavy balls pressed against Tony's tailbone as he groaned and suddenly spluttered his release inside. The brunette gasped as Temujin's grip tightened so hard his nails split the surface of the brunette's skin, the adolescent's confused senses misreading the pain.

His release hit so hard he forgot how to breath, vision blacking out as his cock shuddered between their abdomens. The brunette's mouth gaped wide, muscles locking as he let everything fall away into irrelevance for just a moment.

Their chests heaved in sync against one another, bodies lax. Thankfully Temujin wasn't too heavy, but the brunette was a little overheated with Gene blanketing over him.

Temujin slid out with a content sigh and Tony mirrored it as the other laid down on his back beside him. The brunette rolled over to face the other, the half-breed’s eyes shut as he relished in their afterglow.

Tony smiled distantly and snuggled closer, Gene's arm sliding under his waist and holding him close immediately.

"My dad's gonna kill me." Tony commented with another satisfied sigh.

"Don't worry, you'll get to watch him gut me first." Temujin assured light-heartedly, the brunette smiling against his pectoral.

"True." He angled his head upwards to kiss the other, the action happily met.

Temujin pulled up the blankets to cover them both, Tony laying on his chest with the other's arm around him. The brunette played with the ring around his finger, surprised when his hand was taken and the palm lavished with kisses down to the wrist.

"Why did you really give me the ring?" Tony asked when the other's eyes turned down to him.

"I didn't want to be immortal."

"Why not?" Temujin shrugged. The brunette's expression must have shown that was nowhere near good enough an excuse, as the half-breed sighed.

"An eternity would be a prison sentence without you." He said sultrily, that voice he only ever used to utter bullshit.

"Naww." Tony motioned a fake vomit causing the other to laugh. "You know you're probably still gonna get a prison sentence, and the only help I'm giving is backing you up when you plead temporary insanity." Gene smiled down at the brunette lazing on his chest.

"That's all I ask." Tony smiled and slid up for another kiss. Temujin making a face as he pulled away. "I better not get a rash from your stubble." Tony chuckled, resting his ear against the other's chest. Despite common misconception there was still something gently throbbing inside, not just an empty cavity or ice block.

They fell into a comfortable silence, Tony's eyes drifting open and shut. He caught sight of the others pants, covering half the rings still laying on the floor. A plain pair of washed out jeans, thank God.

Tony bit his lip.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Hm?" Gene responded, reopening his eyes.

"Well, I've always wanted to tell you..." Temujin looked completely focused as he waited for answer, as if expecting the other to say something extremely profound. "You looked ridiculous in those bright yellow pants." The other looked surprised a moment, shocked speechless. A smile twisted on his face before he broke into laughter, his chest vibrating with the sound.

"You couldn't have told me three years ago? I would have taken your word for it." Tony bit his lip, recalling the other's unusual sight, which now made sense with his alien heritage. Of course he hadn't been able to tell. "Can I tell you something?" The man asked, sounding serious. Tony nodded slowly, curiously worried. "Your butt looks great in your suit." He let out a breath of relief and smiled, giving Temujin another kiss.

Tony nuzzled into the other's neck with a grin. He'd finally gotten pillow talk out of the other. Rhodey had been right about the aftersex, it was almost as good as the sex. And bow they got to one of the best parts- sleep.

His stomach grumbled quietly, drawing the brunette's attention. Dammit.

"Hey Gene."

"Hmm?"

"What time is it?"

" 'bout dinner." Tony pressed his lips to the underside of the other's neck.

"Can you cook?" Gene met his eyes, playing with Tony's hair.

"Nope, but I know a Chinese takeaway that doesn't ask questions or remember faces." The brunette smiled and gave him another peck.

"I knew you couldn't cook pancakes." Temujin gave him an odd look. "Just something from the simulation." Now he looked even more confused.

"You can explain after I get food, just five more minutes." Tony giggled in what was probably a shamefully unmanly way as the other snuggled up to him, too elated to give two shits.


	9. Chapter 9

"See, now, when I do this-" Tony dropped the ninth ring into a petri dish of Temujin's blood, the red slowly changing a shade.

He and Gene stood in the temple armoury, the other hugging him from behind and placing kisses on his freshly shaven nape every now and then. He'd become far more touchy and affectionate than Tony could ever recall, something he certainly wasn't going to complain about.

"It's just getting darker because it's losing oxygen." Tony frowned and put his hand out for another, the taller willingly handing him a second ring to place in the dish. This time there was an unmistakable change. Just to be sure he added a third, the dark crimson going almost purple.

"Convinced yet?" Temujin looked at the dish curiously.

"Add a few more see what happens." Four rings later and it had turned a concerning shade of blue. Temujin looked at the liquid intrigued but not worried, while Tony was frozen in shock horror.

"It's almost the same colour as a Makluan's." The darker haired commented.

"How do you know?"

"You weren't paying much attention in the Arena of Carnage were you?" He supposed Gene must have drawn blood in there.

"Sure I was." He was just focused more on avoiding how good Temujin's ass looked whilst he fought, not that he would ever admit that to the other. God knows he didn't need more of an ego boost. "So, we agree these are bad for you and you're going to stop wearing them?" The taller looked uncertain, mulling it over in his mind.

"What about your blood?" Tony scoffed.

"Please, I tested mine before I even tested yours. I didn't wanna go insane like you did." Temujin rolled his eyes.

"Fine, tell you what, I'll keep them around my neck from now on unless it's an emergency."

"But Gene-"

"And, I'll give up the ninth and tenth rings." The brunette bit his tongue to prevent himself from arguing any further, He had hoped to get them all off him, but baby steps were probably more appropriate for the moment.

"Okay..." He took the jewellery out of the petri dish and dropped them into a cup of water, which unfortunately didn't explode like he'd been hoping as tech and water weren't supposed to mix. He dried each with a tissue before going to pass them all back. At last minute he shut his hand and retracted away from the other, biting his lip. The ex-villain rose a brow.

"Just, let me do some more tests on them, a full scan." Temujin nodded, putting his arm back down around Tony's waist.

The brunette opened up his computer folder on the rings and activated the small scanner, which popped up out of the desk against the wall.

"First ring?" He put out his hand and Gene passed him the first ring. The purple one that had once been his mother's. Tony placed it in the scanner before he typed down its colour and listed points of interest he felt important, just in case Gene went nuts again and S.H.I.E.L.D needed the information to detain him.

Colour, number, temple location, test, and abilities.

"Which test was this?"

"The test of Intelligence." Tony typed the information quickly on the holographic keypad.

"And, where was the temple?"

"I'm not sure. My mother found it and passed the test before I was born." How ironic that she passed the test of Intelligence, and yet somehow married Zhang, but then he really couldn't talk.

"Oh, okay." He was curious now. Temujin never spoke of his mother. It was probably best not to push lest the other close off he supposed. "So, umm, the rings power?"

"Teleportation and energy manipulation."

"Right..." He finished the notes and saved it to a triple encoded file, chewing his bottom lip as the other gently smoothed his sides. "If you don't mind me asking... What happened to her?" The movement immediately stopped, but the other's hands didn't leave him.

"She disappeared one day when I was young. They found her body in the river... Strangulation." Tony's hands froze in their place on the screen. He slowly lowered them, movements cautious so he didn't startle the other into moving away. He carefully turned to face the other, looking up at him. Temujin's face was catatonic, as it often was when he struggled to express emotion.

"I'm so sorry..." Tony kissed him gently, the other's lips remaining still. Of anyone the brunette knew the pain of losing a parent, having lost his own mother. He also understood the anger of knowing a loved one had been murdered, though his father had turned out to be alive.

"What was her name?"

"Jin. Jin Khan." That made a lot of sense.

"What did you do to Zhang?" He almost didn't dare to ask, but it would nag at him otherwise. There was no doubt Temujin felt his stepfather was responsible for his mother's death. Tony was leaning towards that particular belief himself.

"I kept him in a cell, then once I had the ninth ring I sent him to the Negative Zone..."

"Oh..." The brunette avoided the other's eyes, torn between relief the other hadn't strangled him to death himself, and unsettlement that he had just... Left him. He supposed it was something like imprisonment, or banishment, but it was really just a death sentence in disguise.

"I'm not a killer Tony." Not directly at least, Zhang was no doubt dead by now, without food or water.

"What about the tenth guardian?" Tony pointed out.

"Aliens don't count, if they did we'd both be murderers."

"Fair point." And they had both been kind of responsible for Doom's death, but he felt absolute zero sympathy for that bastard, so he supposed the discomfort he felt about Temujin's method of justice would pass.

He passed the other back the first ring, which Gene placed on a familiar white thread around his neck.

"Second ring?" Next he was given the familiar green ring, the first he had ever witnessed, as it had once been in his father’s possession. Arguably, it was the ring to start this all, and he had a new acquired fondness for it because of that.

It had been the Test of Wisdom, in the New Jersey temple which the armoury they stood in now resided.

"Power?"

"Energy blasts." Tony finished typing and handed it back, his hand out waiting for the next.

"Third." Temujin passed him the blue ring, which Tony recognized as being from the Temple of Courage, which they had both found in a Greenland glacier. It was the only one they had gone and retrieved together, without Pepper or Rhodey. He found himself rather fond of this one too, probably because it was from back in a time where Gene and The Mandarin were two different people.

"Power?"

"Manipulation and generation of water." Tony typed quickly and went to retrieve the ring to pass it back.

"Fo-" Already Temujin had taken the third ring and placed the forth, red ring into the scanner.

"Fire manipulation and generation." From the Test of Temperance, when both Rhodey and Pepper had been turned into fire demons inside the volcano of Mt. Saint Helens.

By now they were like a conveyer belt, Temujin switching the rings as Tony typed. Next came the yellow ring, from the Temple of Sacrifice. Now this one Tony definitely wasn't fond of. Their time in Peru was something he'd rather not think about.

"Manipulate and generation of ice."

"Did you have a crush on Pepper?" Gene looked at Tony in surprise at the random question.

"What?"

"I'm just- wondering. I mean, you saved her life and sacrificed your own in the temple." Tony pretended to be completely focused on the computer, hiding his concern for the other's reply.

"It was a split-second decision Tony. It wouldn't have mattered who was standing there. It could have been Happy and I still would have done it." The brunette smiled a moment at the thought before another bit of evidence hit him.

"How come you never hurt Pepper then?" Temujin looked like he was trying not to roll his eyes in the corner of Tony's vision.

"My mother had one rule she held above most: never hurt a woman. I'm afraid I ended up breaking it." He mumbled the last part rather solemnly, drawing Tony's gaze.

"You really loved her didn't you?"

"My mother?" The Chinaman gave a rare smile. "I was terrified of her," He admitted light-heartedly, "but yes, I loved her more than I can ever truly express."

"Well you sure as hell tried." If trying to take over the world wasn't devoted he didn't know what was. Gene chuckled and placed the sixth ring in the scanner as Tony opened another page and recorded its colour as orange.

"The test of Salvation. The Canadian Barren Lands. Ability to alter matter and generate acid clouds."

"Salvation?" Tony repeated in surprise as he typed. Temujin wasn't exactly the religious type, as far as he knew, how on Earth had he managed to pass that test?

"Mm, I saved your father's life," Ah, that kind of salvation, "but to be fair I did deliberately endanger it in order to do so." Tony scowled playfully at him, attempting to feign annoyance as he whacked his arm flippantly. Temujin only continued to grin in amusement at the memory.

It took the brunette a moment to realize why Gene hadn't put the next ring in, before he recalled he was wearing it.

"I've scanned the seventh ring before." Tony explained opening the crimson rings page. "Test?"

"The Test of Passion. Russia. Mind control, clairvoyance, and mental projection." Tony's heart thumped at the information. Passion huh? He bit his lip as Temujin put the eight ring into the scanner.

"Why give me this one?"

"So you knew I could never hypnotize you again, and also partially because of the finger I knew it would fit on." The brunette's cheeks heated.

"Bastard." He mumbled. "What was the test like?"

"I tried using anger to defeat the Sunturion, using my passion to recover the rings," He took Tony's hand unexpectedly and brushed his thumb over the ring, "but it wasn't till I thought of you, and how much I wanted the ring so that I could change the world into a place you would be happy, that I could defeat it." Now the other was just being deliberately cheesy to torture him.

"Did it ever occur to you I was happy in this one? You know, until you kidnapped my dad and turned out to be a supervillain."

"Honestly? No." Tony rolled his eyes, turning back to the console and typing again.

Colour: White  
Temple Location: Egypt desert  
Test: Endurance  
Abilities:

"Wind manipulation and super speed." Temujin said, replacing the white ring with the black ninth. Doom had passed its test back in Latveria as far as he knew, before the man had kicked Gene's ass.

"The Test of Power, dark force manipulation." Tony took the ring aside before Temujin swapped it, planning to put it in his own secret vault located in the temple later. Gene didn't complain, putting in the pink, tenth ring from the Chinese temple.

"The Test of Worthiness, life manipulation."

"Life manipulation?"

"Mm, it's how the Mandarin gave the temple guardian's 'life'."

"Huh." Tony nodded, slightly impressed, and Gene passed him the ring. It was probably harder for the other to hand this one over, as it was from his homeland. Tony put it aside the ring with the ninth, saving the file. "Noticed how they all manipulate something? Kinda like how you manipulated me?" The brunette commented jokingly, feigning satire.

"Ha ha." Temujin replied with equal sarcasm, tugging him close by the hip and crashing their lips together. Tony smile against him and held the ex-villain's face, slipping off his glasses as he did. He put them aside on the bench, sliding his hand into the others done-up hair and threading his fingers through his man-bun.

The other's tongue slid between his lips, the half-breed invading his mouth. Warmth spread between their bodies as the kiss heated, Tony's behind pressed against the bench-side. Temujin bent him back over the surface, lips traveling down his neck.

"Ahh~ Temujin~" The taller kissed him stupid, leaving him breathless.

"I love it when you say that." The ex-villain whispered against his lips before locking them together again. The brunette gasped as Temujin began to grind against him, all too happy to have his underwear ruined by dry humping.

Neither heard as the door slid open, too busy eating one another's faces.

"AW HELL NO!" The two froze as Rhodey's furry bellowed so loud it echoed off the walls.

"Does this count as an emergency?" Temujin whispered down to the horrified adolescent. Tony nodded his head violently.

"Fucking run."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Hope you liked! Please leave Kudos, and will someone please make some fanart of these two? I have found zero so far and its not okay. THIS FANDOM MUST GROW


End file.
